Same in Any Language
by addie knows best
Summary: She was dying to be found, he just wanted to get lost. She was falling apart, he was falling in love. All love stories start with a girl and a boy with their heads in the clouds and their feet firmly on the ground. Naley! w/Baley friendship &Brucas
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I may own all the box set DVDs of One Tree Hill, but I don't own the show itself.. sadly. :)**

**Summary: She was dying to be found, he just wanted to get lost. She wanted something stable in her life, he wasn't looking for commitment. She was falling apart, he was falling in love. All love stories first start with a girl and a boy, with their heads in the clouds and their feet firmly on the ground.**

Same in Any Language

Four years ago, Haley James would have told you love was a beautiful tragedy, and anyone lucky enough to experience it, even if only for a moment, would be truly blessed. Four years ago, Haley James would have told you love was rare and was a necessity to be complete. Four years ago, Haley James would of told you love did indeed exist, and there is no need to look, it finds you. Four years ago, Haley James would of told you there is no past tense in loving someone, you either do or you never did. Four years ago, Haley James would of told you she was in love.

Its funny how four years can completely alter your life, your mind, yourself. Because four years ago, Haley James was the happiest, most loving girl there ever was; and four years ago, she was broken in two. Now if you asked Haley James she would tell you love doesn't exist, love is a hoax they tell you when your young, much like Santa Claus and the Easter bunny; created to make naive children behave throughout the course of the year. Now if you asked Haley James she would tell you happiness comes with a price, and not all are equipped to pay it.

Its true Haley James had been burned in her past, and it was true that she promised herself, never again would it happen. If only Haley James could predict the future.

* * *

There in the middle of the dance floor, stood a tall, confident woman.

You could tell by the way she swung her hips to the beat of the music, she knew what she was doing. Her blonde locks fell around her, framing her slender face. Her tight, red, low-cut, sleeveless shirt revealed enough to tell a stranger she was not shy. Her dark wash skinny jeans, showed she was toned in all the right places. Her black stiletto heels made her all the more desirable. The drink in her hand gave the idea that she was here to have a good time, and she was. She grabbed the closet person of the male gender and pulled them to her, and who could refuse Haley James? She placed his hands on her hips and linked her arms around his neck, she then let her body do the rest of the work. They moved in synchronized motions, always predicting what the other would do.

She wasn't always this way. No, there was a time when Haley James had respect for herself, she had morals. Believe it or not, but Haley James used to be a good person. Honorable mention all her high school years, head of the tutor center, co-captain of the cheerleaders, valedictorian.. or she would have been. If she hadn't let everything fall to hell her senior year. When a boy named Jimmy Edwards brought a gun to school, she thought her life had ended already, held against her will there in the tutor center with 7 other hostages. But it didn't, but it might as well had. That day she saw nine children die, and four of them were never coming back. Taylor James, Ryder Campion, and Jimmy Edwards were shot and killed instantly that day. And those remaining 6 hostages in the tutor center were forced into the real world, into real tragedy all before they turned 18.

A wise woman once wrote "innocence involves an unseen acceptance of things at face value, an ignorance of the area below the surface. In that humiliating moment I looked beyond myself and into the depths of another person. This was the beginning of compassion, and one cannot have both innocence and compassion," that day Haley and 7 others lost their innocence and finally came to know the true meaning of compassion. Unfortunately for Haley, it came all too soon. Not only did her two best friends, her first true love, her sister, and her two solid rocks die that day, she did as well.

But sadly, the world kept spinning, she could still see, hear, smell all the aspects of life around her, but she had lost feeling in her body, in her heart. Never once did she stop smiling, when she dropped out of school, when she took to writing poetry that could make even the toughest stoic fall apart, she still kept a smile. It wasn't a happy smile by any means, but nor was it a sad smile, it was just there and it scared everyone around her.

She signed a record deal the day everyone else graduated. She turned her poetry into music, and sang it with such a broken beauty it enveloped audiences all around. Her best friend Brooke Davis took to a part-time college life and began her company 'Clothes over Bros'. Together they became famous, together they would stand together, together they would fall apart.

It didn't take long for the party life style to take control of Haley's life. She was just dying for a change, and what better way to corrupt your senses and fool everyone else than learning from Hollywood's finest?

So there she danced, now with two new drinks in her hand, and a man before her. But she still didn't feel complete, then again, she believed she never would.

Suddenly, her body became numb and she began to feel lightheaded, she pushed the guy away and started walking deeper into the crowd. Darkness crept into her vision, her legs couldn't hold her anymore and she fell onto the floor. Then it all went black.

There in the middle of the dance floor, lied a small, terrified girl.

* * *

"No baby, it's okay."

"Yeah, I will, don't worry."

"Mhm, love you too."

"Bye babe."

The slender brunette snapped her phone shut, and look at the motionless body beside her. She took a deep breath, and refused to let the tears fall. She slowly ran her hand over the cheek of the petite blonde laying in the seat next to her.

"Hales, what did you do?" she whispered, not expecting an answer from the stone cold body beside her.

Mumbles and incomprehensible words were heard from the previously silent body.

"Hales?" The brunette continued to stroke her friend's cheek, she felt the wet drops falling from Haley's eyes.

"Brooke, I can't do it anymore, I just can't." Haley continued to cry softly as Brooke leaned over and comforted the girl that had been her rock so many times before. She remembered when she was in this same exact position, and Haley refused to let her give up on life, on love. She remembered how it was Haley who had gotten her through the darkest times in her life, even when it seemed the light had gone from the world. In that exact moment, Brooke Davis silently vowed to herself, and to her best friend, that she would fight forever if that's what it took; Haley James would never let Brooke Davis quit, and it was time for Brooke to return the gesture.

"It's going to be okay baby, everything's going to be okay." Brooke cooed into Haley's ear as she rubbed her bare arms, "I'm going to fix everything, I promise."

There in the backseat of the notorious 'Clothes over Bros' limo, the brunette watched as her best friend fell to pieces once again, and cried herself to sleep another night. There in the backseat of the 'Clothes over Bros' limo, is where we start our story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: Whoa you guys are great! I lovelovelove reviews! Seriously, I saw the first few after I posted and it seriously motivated me to write more. I would have written/posted more last night but I had volleyball practice and we're training for JOs and needless to say I was exhausted. I probably won't be able to post this weekend either because I have a national qualifier. But don't fear, another chapter is headed your way soon!**** Sorry bout the long note, I was just excited.**** Enjoy!**

Same in Any Language

Bright lights streamed through the window and scattered all over the room occupying a currently hung over Haley James.

"Go away sun." Haley mumbled while pulling the covers over her head. She tried her best to go back into the peaceful slumber she had just experienced moments before, but karma wasn't in her favor today.

"Haley J! You aren't out of bed yet!?" Brooke shrieked from the doorway, Haley threw her pillow over her head, "Hop to it little missy!"

"Ah, loud noises." Haley whimpered from under her pillow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hales." Brooke said, lowering her voice a bit, "how are you feeling?"

"Like my ears are bleeding." Haley mumbled.

"Seriously Hales."

Haley sighed and slowly pulled the pillow away from her head, "Like every other time, Brooke. Nauseous, disgusted, and Christopher's back."

"Ah, poor Christopher, he never was a well liked elephant." Brooke shook her head, smiling slightly, and sat beside her friend on the bed.

Christopher was the name of Brooke's first high school boyfriend, and after he cheated on her, she numbed the pain with Jack Daniels, in the morning she had woken up with a headache so huge, the only way to describe it was with the enormity of an elephant and the elephant was to be named Christopher. He'd be visiting Haley a bit too often for Brooke's liking.

"Lucky for you, this cures that." Brooke stated handing Haley a concoction.

Haley scowled at the pinkish brown liquid.

"Don't ask what's in it, because I'm not going to tell you. Just drink." Brooke commanded.

Brooke and Haley weren't ordinary friends, no, there was nothing really ordinary about them. Both were famous, but neither participated in the fakeness and petty gossip. Brooke and Haley had a unique friendship; nothing could get in between them, not boys, not rumors, not parents, nor principles. They'd gone through their whole life together, from cheerleading competitions and nagging teachers to cheating boyfriends and absentee parents to dealing with death and the perils of fame. They shared everything from clothes and inside jokes to secrets and tears. It was Haley and Brooke against the world, and as far as Haley was concerned, that's all they needed.

Now it may sound like they're best friends, but they're not; they're so much more. Nothing could touch them, not even their diversities.

Up until the shooting Haley had always been the responsible one, always doing what was asked of her, never following her heart. Brooke, on the other hand, was the party girl. There was nothing more important to Brooke (besides Haley) then a good time, and she'd do anything to have one. People wondered how the two beauties even knew each other.

But when Taylor and Ryder died something inside Haley snapped and she became even more rebellious than her free-willed companion: cutting class, binge drinking, she was falling from grace and Brooke was trying her best to catch her.

Pretty soon it became a routine, Haley drank herself into a stupor, while Brooke scrambled about, picking up the pieces, trying to convince herself it was just a phase; but deep down she knew it was a cry for help.

Sitting there now, beside her best friend as she listed the extremities of her symptoms, Brooke decided it was time she and Haley needed to get away, no question about it.

"So Lucas called last night." Brooke stated after a moment of silence.

"Oh, the notorious Lucas Scott, and what did you converse with him about?" Haley asked sniffing the drink Brooke gave her, and immediately scowling after.

"Converse? Seriously Hales, even when your hung over?" Brooke laughed, "He wants me to visit him in LA."

"So you guys might actually **meet** before you get married?" Haley asked with a gasp.

"Oh, shut up. Just because we haven't known each other that long doesn't mean we don't know each other, you can't say someone's not in lov-"

"Not in love because they haven't known each other that long." Haley finished, "And I know that sounds great and all Brooke, but 3 months?"

"When you know, you know." Brooke shrugged.

Haley sighed, "And you know I'm happy for you right?"

Brooke nodded, "I know." A comfortable silence passed over the two friends, before Brooke spoke again.

"Well I was hoping you would come with me, you know meet him in person, get away from New York for awhile."

"And into LA? That doesn't really sound like it would help much." Haley took a small sip out of her cup, and scrunched her nose at it.

"Please Hales? I really want you to meet him before we get married, your option matters to me, I want you to love him." Brooke begged.

"I love you, which means I love him by association."

"Seriously Hales. Please? For me?"

Haley took a defeated sigh, not really seeing a reason not to, "Sure Brooke, I'll meet Squinty."

"And when you do, could you not call him that?" Brooke nudged her friend.

"I won't.. at least not to his face." Haley gave a cheeky grin.

Brooke wrapped her arms around her friend, "Thanks."

Haley hugged Brooke back, "No problem. Now about this drink.."

--

"Let's play the airplane game." Haley stated as she looked out her window in first class.

"Hales.." Brooke started to object.

"Please Brookie," Haley whined, using Brooke's childhood nickname, "you know it helps calm me down with these stupid things." Haley raised her arms and dropped them on her armrests.

"Fineeeeee." Brooke dramatized the whole ordeal, really she didn't mind playing the airplane game with Haley, she was just a tad nervous to be seeing Lucas in less than 6 hours.

Haley smiled and clapped her hands, arousing a few heads to turn their way, but Haley just ignored them. "Mk, so where is that one going?" Haley asked, pointing at a plane taking off from the runway.

Brooke smiled at her friend, "That one's going to Jamaica."

"And why are they going to Jamaica?" Haley pushed.

"To get a killer tan." Brooke shrugged.

Haley turned to Brooke and frowned, "That was weak."

"Sorry, guess I didn't give it my best."

Haley patted her knee, "That's okay, give me one."

Brooke pointed to a plane landing, "What are they coming back from."

Haley tapped a finger on her chin, "That one holds 4 friends that just got back from an incredible adventure. You see one of the friends had a fiancé that she was dying for her best friend to meet. And her friend liked him so much, she decided that the others should see where they came from."

Brooke smiled, "4 friends eh?"

Haley nodded, "2 girls, best friends. 1 of the girl's fiancé and 1 hottie that the other friend met in LA."

"So did they all hit it off?" Brooke questioned, eager to know the answer.

"Well duh." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Thanks buddy." Brooke leaned into her friend for a side hug.

Haley smiled and hugged her best friend back, "Now where's that one going?"

--

"Haley, shut up!" Brooke was laughing hysterically and attracting the attention of the other first class passengers. They had long ago abandoned the airplane game; it's much harder to play when you're in the air.

"I'm serious, we need a code name or something." Haley said exasperated.

"Why?" Brooke questioned.

"Say I need to tell you something really important about your fiancé and I can't seem to separate you two, how am I going to tell you what's going on?"

"What could you possibly need to tell me that my fiancé couldn't hear?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

Haley took a minute to think, "What if he has toilet paper coming out of that back of his pants, it'd be embarrassing if I pointed it out."

Brooke sighed.

"Exactly! So my vote is either Squinty or Fabio or.. you said he was really Broody right?" Haley stated.

"Not Squinty Haley, seriously." Brooke tried to reason.

"Fine, Fabio it is then."

"Haley, you're not going to call my fiancé Fabio."

"Okay, Broody it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"Geez, your frustrating." Brooke stated rubbing her temples.

"Oh, you love me. Now about our code names.." Haley continued.

"We have code names?"

"Of course." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because its fun."

"Whatever."

"So I'll choose yours, and you can choose mine." Haley concluded.

"Tutor-girl." Brooke replied instantly.

"Going old school, eh? Fine, I think we'll go with Cheery." Haley smiled wickedly.

Brooke crossed her arms, "Fine."

"So 'Operation Awesome' is a go." Haley stated in deep voice.

"Operation Awesome?"

"Well we couldn't very well call it, 'Operation plan Cheery's wedding with her fiancé who we're calling Broody so he doesn't know that we're talking about him, when indeed we are' now could we?" Haley explained.

"Well how bout, 'Operation get Tutor-girl and Broody to get along.'"

"Nah," Haley dismissed, "It doesn't have the flow 'Operation Awesome' does."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

--

Brooke and Haley strolled through the airport after getting their bags.

"So where is he supposed to meet us?" Haley asked, dropping her bags to the ground.

"Um.. here?" Brooke replied, looking around the airport for her fiancé.

"Late? Points deducted." Haley pretended to check off an invisible list.

"Brooke!?" A male voice shouted from behind them.

"Luke!" Brooke shrieked and jumped into the arms of a tall, sandy-blonde man wearing jeans and a blue polo and kissed him.

"I missed you." Brooke spoke softly, pressing their foreheads together.

"I missed you too, baby." Lucas put her back on her feet, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Lucas noticed the petite blonde standing to the side, "And you must be Haley, it so good to finally meet you." Lucas said extending his hand.

"You too." Haley raised an eyebrow as if inspecting him.

"So do you guys want to get something to eat? I know this great little café that serves the best macaroni and cheese you will ever taste." Lucas said, hoping to get some brownie points from his fiancé's best friend.

Haley gave an approving nod and broke out into a smile, "Looks like Broody's done his homework."

Brooke gave Haley a 'behave' look.

Lucas grabbed their bags and headed out to the car, Haley linked arms with Brooke and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Cheery, 'Operation Awesome' is a go." And placed a kiss on the side of her head.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: Guys you are amazing, for real. (Get ready for a longgggg note.) The last chapters were just basically to show Baley's close relationship and trust me the Naley is coming soon. And about Ryder and Taylor, I plan for them to play a significant role in this story, and you'll get a better feel for them and their relationship with Haley and how it shapes her and who she is. And to clarify, Nathan didn't die and I have no plans for him to do so.. soon. JUST KiDDiNG! Don't shoot me for that comment. :) Also, Peyton and Jake will be in the story, I think I have a pretty good idea where I want to put them. I expect it to be like one of those moments on TV where someone enters and they play that clap/hollering track, know what I'm saying? So this is gonna be an uber long chapter but its basically introducing concepts and people and what not. A lot of these chapters are mainly to give you a good concept of what Haley's like, its a lot different than the show, and I'll explain where everyone is from when we get to that point, they didn't all grow up in Tree Hill. But seriously guys, keep up the reviews, I'm literally feeding off of them. :) And I always love recommendations as well! Enjoy! (OH! And btw the name of this story came from the song 'Same in Any Language' by I Nine. So, props to them. And that's my disclaimer, I guess.)**

Same in Any Language

Before going out to eat, Brooke had decided they should go to Lucas's mansion first to clean up and get settled. _'Get settled'_ Haley scoffed at the thought, Brooke just wanted to spend some alone time with her fiancé, and who could blame her? She hadn't seen the guy in weeks. They had decided to go out around 6, which gave Haley about an hour to explore.

In that time she had gotten lost a record number of times. The place was huge! With about 8 bedrooms on the 2nd floor and numerous other rooms to be explored on the 3rd floor, it was hard not to. In fact, she was sure she passed her room about 12 times. She was determined to look around the rest of the mansion, so she walked into her room and searched her bags until she found 3 pads of sticky-notes and a pen. She walked back out of her room and shut the door, then proceeded to put a sticky-note with a smiley face on it.

She smiled at her clever idea and proceeded down the hall sticking sticky-notes on the rooms she'd already explored and a small note like 'bathroom' or 'study' or the occasional frowny face for bedrooms that weren't hers. Why? She wasn't quite sure, but it was fun.

She came across a room she hadn't been in before, the door was open a crack and she took that as an invitation to walk right in.

The walls were painted a dark blue with a silver trim. There were pictures of Lucas with some boys holding a basketball. One boy seemed to be in all of the pictures, some with Lucas, some with other people. She wouldn't of noticed it, seeing as his hair was a different length in every picture and it seemed they reflected passing of years, but there were two piercing blue eyes in every picture, that seemed to be looking back directly at her. She looked around some more, only to find an abundance of basketball trophies and more pictures with the same pair of eyes. He wasn't so bad looking, with his raven black hair and nice build, but he seemed unhappy, like he was unable to smile in every picture. She began to sort through the photos looking for one of the blue-eyed boy smiling. She didn't know what came over her, she looked on the vanity, on the dresser, on the bedside table, she almost gave up hope. She looked on the top of the shelves holding hundreds of awards, from the looks of it, mainly from basketball.

As a result of her antics, she knocked down one of the frames. Silently cursing herself she when to pick up the frame and the picture that fell out of it. Luckily the frame's glass hadn't broken. She picked up the frame and looked at the picture. There was that boy again; he was standing with Lucas and a bald older man. And he was smiling. It was beautiful. So beautiful in fact, it made Haley smile, a real genuine smile; one that rarely appeared in front of others or at all for that matter.

All of a sudden Haley heard a voice behind her, "Who the hell are you?"

Haley cursed to herself, half because she had been caught and half because of the stupidity of the situation. She slowly turned around, subtly shaking the guilty look from her face.

Haley gave the man in front of her a smile, trying to buy some time, "Hi."

The man before her looked oddly familiar, he wore purple basketball shorts and a Laker's t-shirt, and his raven hair was fairly short. She looked into his eyes and immediately recognized him from the boy in the pictures, only very different, and much.. older. He had certainly grown up from the little boy in all the pictures but two things were certainly still evident, his piercing blue eyes, and his inability to hold a smile.

It was then she realized she was still holding the picture of him smiling. She looked down at it and knew it was too late to hide it.

"Well.." The guy pressed, obviously not very patient, "Are you slow or something? I asked you a question."

Haley scrunched her nose at the bitterness in her tone, she thought about being offended but assured herself she would be the same way if the positions were reversed, so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Why don't you smile?"

The man looked taken aback, he raised a quizzical eyebrow at the blonde standing in the middle of his bedroom, his confusion quickly passed and turned into anger, "I asked you first."

"Well I asked you second and two is bigger than one."

"What are you, like five? Answer my question." The man demanded.

"Not until you answer mine."

"Which one?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean which one?" The man was getting annoyed, she could tell. And it just made her silly observations that much more fun.

"You asked me who I was and if I was slow or something, which would you like me to answer?" Haley explained.

The man was astounded by her audacity, "Both."

Haley tapped her chin, "Well that puts us in a pickle, I'm not going to answer both of your questions and you not answer mine."

"Oh my God. Are you serious? Just answer the question!"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You said are you serious, I said yes."

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Nope, your turn to answer my question."

"Just get out." The man said rubbing his temples, pointing to the door.

Haley happily obliged, smiling she made her way passed him towards the door, she stopped before she exited the room and turned around, "I'm going to keep this." She said pointing to her hand that held the picture, "I'm sure you don't mind." She walked out and he slammed the door behind her.

"Well that was rude." She muttered, and continued back to her room.

--

"So where's Haley?" Lucas asked as he entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

Brooke looked up from her magazine and leaned back into Lucas, "I don't know, but if she's not down here in 10 minutes I'm going to find her. Who knows what she's up to."

"She's a big girl you know." Lucas placed his chin on top of Brooke's head.

Brooke sighed, "I know, its just sometimes she gets.. out of hand."

"Who gets out of hand?" A man with piercing blue eyes asked walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator and grabbing a Gatorade.

"Hey Nathan, you remember Brooke right?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yeah. Hey." Nathan said giving an acknowledging nod towards Brooke.

"Hey Nate." Brooke replied.

"Do either of you know what this is?" Nathan asked holding up a hot pink sticky-note with a stick figure with lumps on each arm, which Nathan assumed were muscles, and a big frowny face.

"I told you. If she has too much free time, she does stuff like that." Brooke stated making an animated gesture towards the sticky-note.

"Who?" Nathan pushed.

"My friend, Haley. She's actually around here somewhere."

"I don't really see the problem if this is the type of things she does." Nathan stated setting down the sticky-note on the big marble block Brooke and Lucas were standing around.

"Haley.. Haley doesn't like getting other people involved in her problems. She doesn't want to talk about it, so instead she drinks." Brooke explained, seeing that they were staying with the Scott brothers at the moment, the least she could do is warn them. Brooke turned back to her magazine.

Suddenly a voice from outside of the kitchen was heard, "Cheery! Dude, have you seen this place?" The voice shouted, "Broody's got some serious dibbs."

Haley entered the room looking around at the décor rather than at the three people in front of her.

A cough interrupted her observing and she turned to the 2 faces staring at her and Brooke looking through the magazine, "Yeah Hales, its pretty big." Brooke said, acting as if this was everyday speak, as opposed to 'Haley lingo'.

Haley looked up and smiled at the familiar faces, "Hello Luke. Blue." She nodded.

"Is she drunk now?" Nathan mumbled. Lucas nudged him in the side causing him to make a 'umph' noise.

"Who took this off?" Haley asked picking up the sticky-note.

"Why was in on my door?" Nathan retorted.

"Why must you answer my question with your own?" Haley asked shaking her head.

"You just did it to me!" Nathan said exasperated.

"Now, lets not play the blame game."

"Hales, this is Nathan. Nathan this is Haley." Lucas interrupted them.

"Hello Blue." Haley said, extending her hand, smiling.

Nathan extended his hand as well, "Stalker."

Haley's smile never faltered, as she gripped his hand and shook it. She immediately pulled back when her hand started to tingle, and her stomach started to churn. She scrunched her nose at his hand, still extended. She looked at his face and knew he felt it too.

Brooke looked up from her magazine and witnessed the exchange, she looked up at her fiancé, and apparently he had noticed it too.

"Who's hungry?" Lucas asked, breaking the silence.

--

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger. Extra bacon, no tomato." Nathan recited and handed the menu to the waiter.

"I'll have the macaroni and cheese with fries, please." Haley told the waiter giving him her menu, "Thanks."

Lucas and Brooke were engaged in a quiet conversation that consisted of whispers and occasional giggles from Brooke. Haley watched them skeptically from her and Nathan's side of the table. It wasn't that she didn't like Lucas, she did. She actually got along with him much better than she thought she would. So far she had learned him and Nathan play basketball for the LA Lakers and are widely popular around all of California. About nine people had come up to them asking them for their autographs and pictures. Lucas was surprisingly humble about the whole ordeal, trying to play it down. While Nathan would come back with a cocky grin, though Haley was pretty sure it was just to get her annoyed. She knew Lucas was nice, but she didn't want Brooke to get hurt again. She didn't deserve that.

"Macaroni and cheese? Seriously, what are you five?" Nathan asked.

Haley turned to him, "Food of the gods my friend. You can't argue with that."

"Yeah, if the gods are five year olds." Nathan scoffed.

"Oh, bite me." Haley said turning away.

"If you insist." Nathan whispered into her ear.

Haley tried her best to gain control of herself; she didn't know what was going on. One moment her and Nathan would be at each other's throats making sarcastic comments and the next there would be some sort of sexual tension. She had only known the guy for less than an hour, how the hell was there 'sexual tension'? She wasn't stupid, she knew who Nathan Scott was and his reputation, not that she reads the tabloids, but she knows people, people who've personally experienced Nathan Scott, and she wasn't ready, nor willing to take part in that. No matter how tempted she may be.

"Well that would make you a pedophile, since I'm five and all." Haley turned back to face him and gave a look of mock disappointment, "Now that's just gross."

Nathan shook his head, and turned his head while pretending to look very interested in his phone so she wouldn't know the smile playing on his lips was because of her.

It was crazy the things she could do to him, and he had only known her so long. She could get under his skin and get him really annoyed one second and the next really turned on. He had never met a girl so bold and willing to piss him off before, most of the women he met nowadays religiously fawned over him. She was different. She was refreshing, and that was sexy. She certainly kept him on his toes. She had some sort of pull over him, and he'd be damned if he was going to let her know that.

--

After dinner, Brooke and Haley sat in their pajamas, cross-legged, facing each other, with a pint of ice cream in between them on the living room floor. The TV was playing softly to their right but neither was watching it.

"So you don't hate him?" Brooke asked exasperated.

Haley gave a small laugh, "No Brookie, Broody's a babe. I totally approve."

Brooke frowned, "But.."

Haley sighed, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Its different with him Hales, I swear it. He makes me feel.. like a better person. Like I don't have to be what the world expects me to be, I can just be me, and that'll be okay. He makes me feel so.. incredible. I can't describe it." Brooke sighed dreamily.

Haley nodded slowly, looking down and stabbing the ice cream with her spoon. She had experienced something like that before, but it was taken just as quickly as it was given.

"That great Brooke. Good for you." Haley said softly.

Brooke could hear the sincerity in her voice and it almost broke her heart, "Hales.."

Haley shook her head, putting on the fake smile that she so often did, "Its okay Brooke, this is your moment. I had mine. And I am truly happy for you."

Brooke could tell Haley was being sincere but it only made her feel that much more guilty.

"You could still-" Brooke began, but Haley cut her off.

"No Brooke, I don't think I could." Haley said softly.

Brooke patted Haley's knee, "But you know, no matter what, I'll always be here for you. Hoes over Bros." Brooke held out her fist.

Haley gave a small laugh, and bumped Brooke's fist with her own, "Buds over studs."

Brooke gave Haley a hug and a kiss on the top of her head, "Night Tutor-girl."

"Night Cheery."

Brooke gathered the ice cream and spoons and took them to the kitchen. Haley leaned back against the couch. She took a deep breath and sighed. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"He really loves her you know." A deep voice startled her and her eyes shot open and looked towards the man leaning against the doorframe.

"She really loves him, so he'd better." She stated as she watched Nathan enter the room and sit on the couch, she got up as well and fell back onto the couch.

"Luke's a good guy, Haley. And he really loves Brooke." Nathan said softly, looking at the TV.

Haley glanced at him, "Good, she deserves that."

"Yeah," Nathan looked back at her, "she does."


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: So, I know Naley just met in the story, but I don't want you guys to think they're moving super fast, I guarantee you it will take a good while before they get together. For some that may be a good thing, most its probably not. :) But no fear, they will get together.. eventually. And I plan for it to be amazinggggg. I have the next couple of chapters planned out.. like up to seventeen or something, and before I didn't really know where I wanted to go with this, but now I do. And I'm going to update so much, it'll make you sick. :) This update is uber long, like no joke. And the repetitive and redundancy you'll see is on purpose, mainly to illustrate how alike Brooke and Haley are, how comfortable Lucas and Brooke are together even though they just met mere months ago, and much more. Mk, and about Monday's episode.. AM-FRiCKEN-AZiNG ! Ferr sherr. I so can't wait until next week ! :) Also, I always say this, but your reviews are love. :) So keep it up, kay?**

Same in Any Language

Shut behind the dark wooden door with a hot pink sticky-note with a smiley-face on it, Haley sat in darkness, alone with her guitar, her notebook, her pen, and her thoughts. She quietly hummed a tune and wrote a few lines down in her notebook. She strummed her guitar to a few lines she had written, trying to find the words to go along.

"How deep do you... wanna go... how deep do you wanna go? Because I'll try... I'll try to go there... go there..." Haley struggled with finding the connection between her and the guitar. Which was unusual, usually Haley couldn't stop the words from coming out. And her guitar would just play along, as if it had a mind of its own.

She sighed heavily and threw her head back onto her bed. In the midst of antics, hit her noggin square on the headboard, "Son of a –"

"Haley?" her curse was interrupted by a soft voice and a small knock at the door.

"Come in Brooke." Haley called rubbing the back of her head.

Brooke opened the door and was greeted with darkness. She felt around the wall near the door to find the light switch. She turned it on and the room was suddenly illuminated.

Haley cringed and closed her eyes, the light was only adding to her impending headache.

"Haley?" Brooke questioned again, this time sounding a bit concerned.

"JJ called." Haley stated, squinting her eyes to adjust to the light.

"What did he say?" Brooke asked looking around the room at the crumbled up pieces of paper and Haley's notebook lying open.

"He's in total business mode, says I need a new song by next week," Haley sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "I'm just not feeling it."

"So why are you locked in here?" Brooke raised an eyebrow and sat next to her friend on the bed.

"Because it's dark and depressing; just the motivation I need." Haley joked sitting up.

Brooke gave a small smile, but couldn't help but notice all Haley's songs were dark and sad and heartbreaking, "What do you have so far?"

"Crap." Haley stated ripping the page out of her notebook and throwing it on the floor.

Brooke nodded, absentmindedly staring at the piece of paper as it fell to the ground.

"What's on your mind Cookie?" Haley asked throwing her legs across Brooke's lap.

"Its nothing," Brooke dismissed, "I don't want to bother you with my petty problems."

Haley scoffed, "Since when?"

Brooke gave a look of mock offense.

"What I mean, Cheery," Haley explained, "Is that's what we do. Burden each other with small problems and we help each other see it's not as astronomical as we thought." Haley smiled and nudged her friend in the side, "Plus I could use some new material." She added pointing to her guitar.

Brooke laughed, her best friend could always make her smile even in the worst of situations.

Haley sat patiently, waiting for Brooke to speak her mind.

"Your going to think I'm being stupid." Brooke tried to reason.

"Sweetie, we went through our Spice Girls phase together. I'm sure this pales in comparison."

Brooke nodded, "Luke's parents are in town tonight. They want to have dinner."

"What's so wrong with that?" Haley asked, failing to see the reason for Brooke's minor freak out.

Brooke looked at Haley like she had just grown three heads.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Haley ran a hand down her face.

"HALEY! How can this **not** be a big deal? If they don't like me I'm totally screwed. This wedding could **not** happen!" By this time Brooke had gotten up abruptly, causing Haley to lose her balance, fall back, and once again hit her head.

"OWW!" Haley shouted rubbing the back of her head, "Don't make me smack you Brooke Davis. Get it together." Haley stood up, "Who was the girl who made Principle Turner get us new cheerleading uniforms sophmore year, when he swore we didn't have enough money to pay for them?"

"Me." Brooke stated softly.

"And who was the girl who punched Sue Garber in the nose and then made her apologize to you?"

"Me." Brooke sighed.

"And who was the girl that talked to police out of arresting us and into buying us drinks when we were 18 and caught with alcohol?"

"Me." Brooke stated more definitely.

"So this wimpy-version of you is going to stay here, while the strong, intelligent, beautiful, graceful Brooke is going to charm the pants off Luke's parents, so much so_ they'll_ want to marry you." Haley finished with an eyebrow raise, silently asking Brooke if she understood.

Brooke smiled and hugged her best friend, "Thanks Tutor-girl." A comfortable silence enveloped the friends; before Brooke broke it, "Now help me decide what to wear.

--

Brooke self-consciously smoothed her black, Vera Wang, knee-length, scoop-neck dress. Her and Haley had spent an hour deciding what would be appropriate but still stylish.

Brooke and Lucas had been at the restaurant for about five minutes, and Brooke was beginning to get anxious once again. She relentlessly twirled her engagement ring around her finger.

Lucas looked at her, a bit surprised by her nerves, never before had she been antsy or anything other than composed, even in the worst of situations. Brooke Davis was confident and bold. On the other hand, it made his heart swell, knowing she cared so much.

"What's on your mind baby?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

Brooke leaned back in his embrace, "What if they don't like me? What if they hate me and we have to call off the wedding?" Brooke voiced her fears softly as she turned around in his arms, so she was facing him, "What if I'm not good enough?" Brooke asked softly averting her eyes away from her fiancé's.

Lucas gently cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him, "They'll love you, you know why?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Because I love you. And there is no way I am going to call off this wedding. We'll hightail it to Vegas if we have to."

Brooke gave a small laugh, and wiped her teary eyes.

"And if anyone's not good enough, it's me." Lucas stated, brushing Brooke's tears away with his thumbs, "You're an amazing person Brooke. Nothings going to change that. And one day, I will marry you. I promise you. You're the one for me, regardless of what my parents say. Don't forget that. Ever."

Brooke smiled and brought Lucas's face to her own. Almost as soon as their lips touched they were separated by a loud, booming voice, "Lucas! There you are, son!"

Brooke turned around and saw a tall, intimidating man with dark hair and a small, petite woman with curly brown hair walking towards them.

"Here we go." Lucas whispered in her ear, kissing her on top of her head.

--

Locked up in her room all day, Haley had gotten nowhere with her song. Seven straight hours with only the occasional break for subsidence. She needed to get out. She needed some fresh air. She needed to distract herself, because writing songs always brought out the saddest part of her. She absentmindedly flipped through the shirts in her closet until her eyes landed on a magnificent plan.

'_Screw fresh air,_' she thought, '_what I need is a little fun._'

--

Four people sat around a small square table. An outsider would have sworn the older couple produced the shy, brunette girl. She certainly seemed to posses the dominant qualities that both elders held. But at the moment the only thing any of the three shared was their love for Lucas, that and silence.

It wasn't this awkward the whole time, they started out great. Lucas's mother, Karen, and Brooke got along swimmingly. Both shared interests, mainly revolving around Karen's son, but nonetheless, they were able to talk to each other easily.

Then Lucas's father, Dan, spoke.

Something smug here, something sly there, a bit degrading over there, and the conversation would always come to an abrupt halt.

"So.." Lucas cleared his throat, attempting to get the conversation flowing once more, "Brooke designs clothes." Lucas stated wrapping a supportive arm around his fiancé.

"Oh yes, I've seem some of her.. products. A bit promiscuous for such a young age don't you think?" The old man said raising an eyebrow.

"Dan!" Karen scolded.

"Oh please, like your not thinking the same thing." Dan scoffed.

"Actually," Brooke spoke, "Clothes-over-Bros is a line for any age. There are clothes for any occasion, age, and gender. But if you don't like the line, Mr. Scott, you certainly don't have to wear it." Brooke shrugged, taking a sip of her water. She was fed up with this man's demeaning comments, and she wasn't about to let him talk bad about her achievements.

Karen smiled at Brooke's directness, "I agree with Brooke." Brooke smiled back at the older woman.

"They're just clothes Karen." Dan stated, not one to be defeated.

"They're actually quite amazing, elegant actually. And they fact that she's so young only adds to the greatness of her achievement." Karen then began to speak directly to Brooke, "You are something special."

--

"Haley! Ice cream!" Nathan shouted up the stairs.

Soon Haley bounced into the kitchen.

"Where did you get that?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean my lovely shirt?" Haley asked innocently, "Last year when my Spurs won their fourth championship, I sang the national anthem and got a free Duncan jersey." Haley explained twirling in the basketball jersey that reached her thighs. "You like? Its signed by all the players."

"Take it off." Nathan ordered.

"Geez Blue, that was rude. I know you want me but, sheesh." Haley scoffed.

"Take it off or.. I won't share the ice cream." Nathan threatened gesturing to the supplies on the counter, all equipped to fully induce them in a sugar coma.

Haley looked skeptical; she tapped her chin and gave an exaggerated sigh, "Huh. Well I can always go to Dairy Queen." Haley gave a cheeky grin and flopped down in the chair.

"Haley James, I'm warning you. Take it off right now!" Nathan demanded.

"I have a right to rep my team." Haley defended.

"Your not even from Texas!"

"So?"

"So, take it off! That's false advertisement."

"Your just jealous. If I remember correctly, they whooped your sorry butts back to the Bronx." Haley propped her feet up on the table.

"That's New York!"

"Exactly."

"Just take it off."

Haley got out of her chair and hopped on the counter so the were face to face. She then proceeded to lean forward, so much so Nathan was sure she was going kiss him. He closed his eyes, whether out of anticipation or weary patience she wasn't sure. She stopped once he could feel her hot breath on his ear.

"Make me." She then squirted some whip cream on his head.

Haley pulled back and threw her head back in laughter. Before she could comprehend what was going on, she felt coldness at the front of her shirt that began to run through her whole body. She slowly looked down; the 'Spurs' on the front of the jersey was now covered with vanilla ice cream. She stared at him in astonishment. It was his turn to laugh. So hard, in fact, he didn't anticipate Haley James's rebuttal, which came in the form of chocolate sauce on top of his head, slowly sliding onto his face.

"Aw, poor Blue." Haley said with fake sympathy.

She then grabbed the sprinkles from the counter and poured some into her hand. Nathan's mouth was agape as she opened her hand and blew the sprinkles into his face.

"What's a sundae without sprinkles?" Haley questioned innocently.

She couldn't keep from laughing aloud; his face was priceless.

"You better run." was all Nathan said before Haley jumped off the counter and grabbed the closest most accessible materials near her, which took form in a bowl, two spoons, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, and some vanilla ice cream. And took cover under the kitchen table.

This was war.

--

Brooke and Karen talked quietly together, practically whispering. They had long ago abandoned talking loud enough for the whole table to hear, thanks to a certain bitter Scott man.

Looking at his fiancé, Lucas couldn't help but get a strong sense of pride and admiration. This was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. The way she could stand up for herself and brush off Dan's rude comments amazed him, it took him years to develop that sort of patience. Not that he didn't defend her, no Lucas gave his father a few choice words quite a bit that night, but it was such a turn on just to watch Brooke.

As she and his mother talked, he took note, maybe even for the first time, that Brooke Davis was going to be his. Forever.

--

The table was now on its side, as Haley James's hid behind it, scheming a clever plan.

What that was.. she wasn't quite sure yet. But she was out of ammo to defeat Nathan with. So far she was doing a pretty good job. She had swirled the ice cream, chocolate sauce, and sprinkles in the bowl. Then used one spoon to eat it and the other to flick it at Nathan who had no real place to hide. Though the realization that he had the rest of the kitchen, not to mention the refrigerator, at his disposal, hit her after her escape to behind the kitchen table.

"Blue?" She whisper-screamed, "I want to call a truce."

"Liar." Nathan whispered back.

Haley took off her Spurs jersey, now clad in only a white wife-beater, and twirled it in the air above the kitchen table, as if to symbolize a white surrender flag.

"Seriously, I'd say we could burn it, but I really don't want to. I have a Spice Girls shirt upstairs, and we could burn that if you like." Haley whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Nathan whispered.

"Um.. I don't know." Haley whispered back.

"Lets talk normal on the count of three. 1.. 2..-" Nathan was interrupted by Haley's whispers.

"Wait!" Haley whisper-screamed once more, "Are we calling a truce?"

Nathan wasn't a stupid man, he knew she was only calling a truce because his ammunition was more abundant than hers, but he agreed to it none-the-less.

"Pinky-swear?" Haley whispered.

"How can I pinky-swear when you're not coming out till I agree?"

"This puts us in a pickle." Haley thought for a moment, "Okay, I'm coming out, and if you hit me, before or after our pinky swear, you're a dead man Nathan Scott." Haley threatened, still in a whisper.

Haley popped her head above the kitchen table. She timidly got up and made her way to where Nathan was behind the counter. She put out her pinky and gave him a threatening look.

Nathan looked at her pinky and then back at her face, "I could live with being a dead man." Nathan smirked and sprayed whip cream in Haley's hair.

Haley gave a small squeal and immediately jumped on Nathan, trying to pry the whip cream from his hands.

In the midst of their laughing and childish antics, neither of them heard the door open, nor the footsteps enter the kitchen, all they heard was Brooke's angry voice, "What the hell is this?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: AHH ! I love you guys. :) So this is my first weekend off in like.. ever. So, being the nerd I am, will update a few times. This chapter is a bit shorter than my annoyingly long ones, but I'm planning something good for the next chapter, and I'm sure it'll be supaa long. Sorry if you don't like the length, I just get so caught up. Anywho, I love your feedback, did I mention I love you? :)**

Same in Any Language

Nathan looked at her pinky and then back at her face, "I could live with being a dead man." Nathan smirked and sprayed whip cream in Haley's hair.

Haley gave a small squeal and immediately jumped on Nathan, trying to pry the whip cream from his hands.

In the midst of their laughing and childish antics, neither of them heard the door open, nor the footsteps enter the kitchen, all they heard was Brooke's angry voice, "What the hell is this?"

--

Haley, now on Nathan's back, with her arms around his neck, slowly slid down his back, staying on just enough to peek her head over his shoulder.

Haley desperately tried to think of something to possibly explain this, but her mind was a bit fuzzy due to the position of Nathan's hands under her thighs supporting her.

"Hey, its Brooke." Haley laughed nervously, if she wasn't clinging to Nathan, she would of hit herself in the head.

"Hi Brooke." Nathan said, as if this was a common occurrence.

"Nate, what the hell happened?" Lucas asked calmly.

"Well you see Luke," Haley began, "there were these.. these wolves."

"Wolves?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Coyotes, actually." Haley corrected, "And they just came in here.. furiously destroying the kitchen and our fine meal," Haley gestured to the kitchen, "And I told them, 'Hey now, cut that out'. But they just wouldn't listen." Haley shook her head disapprovingly.

"Really?" Lucas questioned becoming more amused by the second; Nathan's face was especially humorous as he listened to Haley's attempt at an explanation.

"And then there was a tornado." Haley raised her eyes to the ceiling, trying to formulate more to her story, "Oh, it was a biggin. Oz style, fo sho."

"A biggin?"

"Oh yeah." Haley stated sliding off Nathan's back.

"And don't forget to mention the stampede, Hales." Nathan stated, standing up straight due to the sudden loss of weight.

"Stampede?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Blue, we don't want to scare them now." Haley said briefly glancing Nathan.

"No, I really want to know about this stampede." Lucas pushed.

"Maybe later, right now me and Blue here are going to go call your insurance to make sure they cover coyotes, tornados, and.." Haley paused, "stampedes."

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and made a move for the door, but Brooke blocked her path.

"Well someone's going to have to clean this up." Brooke demanded.

Haley immediately placed her finger on her nose.

"See, Haley will do it!" Nathan exclaimed.

Exasperated, Haley threw her hands up, removing her finger from the tip of her nose, "Nose goes Blue, come on man! Every person knows 'Nose Goes' means they automatically get an out."

"What kind of sane person knows that?" Nathan asked animatedly.

During Nathan and Haley's argument, Brooke had placed her finger on top of her nose, and to save her fiancé, brought his finger to his. Lucas gave her a questioning look, still not sure what was going on. But Brooke gave him a warning look, so he kept his finger firmly in place.

Brooke cleared her throat, causing both Haley and Nathan to divert their attention to her.

Seeing their fingers firmly planted on their noses Haley turned to Nathan and hit him on the back of the head, "Damn it, Blue!"

As Brooke and Lucas made their way out of the kitchen Brooke heard Haley shout, "Stampede?! Seriously?"

--

She had won many awards, held many honors, many top-chart singles, had many platinum albums. Haley James was famous, and she could do whatever the hell she wanted to. She could step on people, berate them if she wished, she could even pay someone to do it for her. She had friends in high places, from Madonna to JT to Miley Cyrus to the president of the United States. Haley James had the world at her disposal, thanks to her numerous achievements. All she had to do was smile, and the world would melt at her feet, claiming unworthiness.

So with all this power, and all this greatness, why was she in the kitchen of a huge mansion, scrubbing chocolate sauce off the floor?

A loud crash and some grumbles caused her attention to turn to the tall man in the room with chocolate sauce in his hair and ice cream splotches all over his shirt. That was why, well, it wasn't really, but it made her feel her better, believing it was all his fault.

He bent down to pick up the pieces of the glass bowl that had shattered. Haley rose from her position to help him, but was stopped by him holding up his hand.

"What?" Haley asked, running her fingers through her now blonde-chocolate-covered locks, and piling her hair on top of her head in a bun, secured with a black hair tie.

"Your barefoot, I don't want you to step on the glass." Nathan stated, bending down once more to finish picking up the pieces of glass.

Haley smiled at his concern, "You know, you really shouldn't pick that stuff up with your hands, you could get cut or something."

Nathan scoffed, "I'm a big boy Hales."

"Whatever."

A couple seconds later Nathan let out a loud, "Shit!" and immediately raised his palm to his mouth.

Haley quickly instructed him to come stand by the counter while she went to get a pair a tweezers.

She came back seconds later and hopped up on the counter, and held out her hand, silently instructing Nathan to do the same.

He did. She carefully examined the wound, and brought his hand closer to her, making him step forward. She then proceeded to take the glass of his cut.

Nathan was suddenly aware of their close proximity, he shifted uncomfortably, but she was too preoccupied to notice. Nathan could smell the chocolate and her shampoo mixing together in her hair, slowly driving him insane. Never before had Nathan Scott been driven insane, well not in this way.

A sharp pain ran through his now throbbing hand, "OW!" Nathan shouted, attempting to pull his hand back.

But Haley kept it perfectly still, "Oh, cry me a river, you big baby. I'm almost done."

That was another thing that made Haley so interesting to Nathan; she wasn't looking to please him. She didn't care what anyone thought of her. She was strong, stubborn, and determined to make it on her own.

"Now, I'm almost done, but before you go back over there and dive into your pool of masculine-pride, just remember this little baby right here," Haley pulled out the small piece of glass, "caused you that much pain."

Haley carefully climbed off the counter and threw the piece of glass in the sink. She then handed Nathan a Band-Aid.

"Spiderman?" Nathan asked, putting the Band-Aid over his wound.

"Yes, Spiderman. I believe he was once told 'Your not invincible.'" Haley tapped her chin and turned to Nathan, "I think that's pretty useful knowledge."

"But a Spiderman Band-Aid?"

"I've got barbie too, if you really detest Spiderman that much."

"No, Spiderman's cool."

Haley nodded, as if to say '_that's what I thought._'

Haley then backed away from him, "You know, that glass could of spread all over this kitchen." she stated, looking around at the floor, "This could turn into a potentially hazardous situation for me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I think I got most of it."

"Well, maybe just to be safe, I'll just sit up here the whole time." She said, hopping up once more on the counter.

Nathan rolled his eyes at her work ethic, though he really didn't mind. They were almost done and he had been procrastinating a bit, so she had been doing most of the work.

"Yeah, that's it. I'll sit up here and entertain you, while you finish up." Haley clapped gleefully.

"Entertain me? How?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"With my charming wit and impeccable sense of humor, of course." Haley stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine." Nathan sighed, continuing to clean up.

"Mk, so for my first act, I'd like to start off with some jokes. Ya know, to feel you up."

"To do what now?" Nathan asked, temporarily looking up.

Haley ignored him and pretended to ponder, "Okay, I've got it."

"Shoot."

"A mushroom walks into a bar, he's looking all sad and what not, so the bartender asks-"

Nathan interrupted Haley's joke, "Why was a mushroom in a bar?"

Haley sighed impatiently, "I'm getting to that!"

Nathan nodded for her to continue.

"So the mushroom's in the bar and the bartender asks-"

Once again Haley was stopped mid-joke, "Is the bartender a mushroom too?"

"No," Haley dismissed, "he's a rabbit."

"Well what is a rabbit-"

"Nathan Scott, I swear if you interrupt me one more time I will shove that glass so far up your ass, you won't be able to see straight." Haley threatened. When she was answered with silence, she smiled and continued.

"So the bartender asks, 'What's the matter?' and the mushroom says 'My girlfriend just broke up with me.' And the bartender says 'I don't know why, you seem like a pretty **fun-gi**'." Haley busted out in laughter, and slapped her knee.

Nathan smiled, not because of the joke, by any means, it was possibly the stupidest one he's ever heard, but because of Haley. Everything about Haley just made him want to smile.

Haley calmed herself and saw Nathan's smile; she smiled back, "What? Can you do any better?"

"I bet a four-year-old could do better." Nathan stated.

"That sounds like a challenge." Haley observed, "Show me what you got, Scott."

"Two cannibals are eating a clown. One stops and says to the other: 'Does this taste funny to you?'" Nathan laughed at his own joke, it was stupid and immature and completely not funny, but he didn't care.

He found himself not caring a lot lately. Usually he would have to put up wall, something 'manly' and supporting his 'playboy ways'. Not with Haley, he could do whatever he liked, be whomever he liked. And he liked that feeling.


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: Hey kids, sorry it took a bit longer than usual for the update but this, in my option, was a pretty important chapter, and I wanted to get it just right. And hopefully you'll gain a bit of understanding of who Ryder and Taylor were and their relationship with Haley. But I also expect some 'wtf's as well. :) But I love your feedback, I know I say it every time but you kids are amazing. :) Also I have another story idea and I'm going to post part of it below, and I would love for you guys to tell me what you think. I'll still be working on 'SiAL' but let me know if it's a lame idea or I just focus on 'SiAL' right now. Thanks ! :)**

**--**

**The Pros and Cons of Loving You (Summary)**

**Haley James lived for writing the facts. She was a living, breathing journalist. So when she is offered the ultimate story, the ultimate chance, it was hard not to jump at it. But as she finds out what she must write about, will she decide to follow through? Or is three months with Nathan Scott simply not worth that chance?**

**The Pros and Cons of Loving You (Clip)**

**It started out as an assignment; he started out as an assignment. But what it ended as was just as unpredictable and unattainable as the North Carolina breeze. Over the course of three months I have lived, laughed, and loved along side Nathan Scott.**

**We've shared secrets, tears, passion, happiness, disappointments, memories, and a connection so deep not even the sharpest of knifes could penetrate.**

**So Nate, if your reading this I want you to know I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry, and I'm completely and utterly in love with you.**

**Always and Forever,**

_**Haley James**_

**--**

Same in Any Language

Haley awoke with a smile, taking in the fresh fall air that had blown in from her open balcony. She loved this time of year, when the leaves changed color and the air turned crisper. She loved fall.

Haley smiled wider when she felt the body beside her stir, and the arms around her tighten their grip on her waist. She turned on her side so she was now facing the sleeping body that had stolen her heart.

She ran her finger along the side of his face, along his jaw, across his cheek, and let it linger on his lips.

It amazed her how they could be together, just laying together, sleeping in each other's warm embrace and still feel so deeply connected. She placed a soft, light kiss on his lips.

His eyes fluttered open, and he gave her a sleepy grin.

"Good morning." He smiled, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Hiya." Haley replied softly.

"What time is it?" He asked, temporarily removing his hand from Haley's waist and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Haley smiled, "About 9."

"I'm guessing I should probably leave soon then, huh?" but he made no move to leave, in fact he tightened his grip around Haley and brought her closer.

Haley giggled childishly, "Probably."

He gave Haley a lopsided grin and pulled her into him, placing a soft kiss on her lips. As soon as he was about to pull away Haley deepened it. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, and once allowed entrance, she ran it over his. The soft kiss had quickly escaladed into a deep, passionate one.

He was a bit surprised, she had never been one to take control, and he had to admit, it was a huge turn on.

At the sound of a knock at the door the couple sprang apart.

"Haley-bop, lets move. We're going to have to leave soon if you still want to get a dress for tonight!" the voice shouted through the door.

"One second!" Haley shouted back.

"So I guess you really should go now, huh." Haley said a little softer, hoping the person outside wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah," he looked into her eyes, and Haley felt her heart leap and a smile begin to form. God, she loved what he could do to her. "But I have something special planned for tonight, so I'll pick you up at 8ish?"

Haley nodded and gave him a quick, chaste kiss, "Now get out before she catches us." Haley stated pushing him towards her open balcony, and shoving his shirt and shoes in his hands.

"Geez, I can feel the love Hales." He joked, his eyes dancing.

Haley rolled her eyes.

He hastily put on his shirt and shoes and turned to her once more, "I love you, Haley."

She smiled, "I love you too Ryder."

The incessant knocking at her door interrupted their moment.

"Taylor, I'm coming." Haley replied, and shared one last look with her boyfriend of 2 years before he climbed down her balcony.

--

Now that Taylor had finally dragged Haley out of her room, they were currently at the mall looking for something to wear to the town carnival that night. Haley hadn't been able to keep from smiling, and Taylor, to her own annoyance, noticed.

"You awfully smiley today, Haley-bop. What's the deal?" Taylor asked as she watched her younger sister flip through a rack of dresses.

"Nothing," Haley denied, but as hard as she tried she couldn't extricate the smile from her face, "I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

Taylor gave her a disbelieving look, "Please Hay, you can't stop smiling, your looking pretty hard for a dress just for a neighborhood function, and I swear if you check the time once more, I will physically strangle you. I'm your sister, Hay. I know when something's up."

If it were anyone else, Haley would of called their observations silly, and fabricated, but there was no way Haley could lie to Taylor James, no one was _that_ good.

Haley turned to her sister and gave her a hesitant smile. She took a deep breath, "I found a ring."

"Is that like code or something?" Taylor asked, perplexed. She then gripped Haley's shoulders and mocked her sister's serious expression, "I ate the banana."

Haley shrugged off Taylor's hands and huffed at her inability to take anything seriously, "I'm serious Tay, I think he's going to propose."

"So?" Taylor sighed, suddenly disinterested, turning back to admire the clothes on the rack.

"SO!? Tay! Biggest moment of my life here! Hello!" Haley shouted and waved her hands animatedly; silently grateful no one was around to witness her Tom-Cruise-esque outburst.

"Okay drama queen," Taylor laughed, "so what? It's not like your going to say yes."

Haley sighed, "We've been over this, Tay."

"He's not good enough for you, Hay." Taylor sing-songed.

"I love him." Haley sing-songed back.

"He's gonna break your heart." Taylor stated seriously, turning to face her sister once more.

Haley's feature suddenly turned to surprise, and she gave her sister a look of astonishment.

Taylor sighed, "Look Baby J, I hate to be the bearer of bitchiness, but we both know he's an ass, and you deserve better."

Haley scoffed, "You dated him!"

"Yeah, and with my taste in men tells you what?" Taylor ran her hands through her dark blonde hair, "Just be careful Hay, I don't want to see you get hurt, especially because of that jackass."

"I'm a big girl, TJ, I can handle myself fine, thanks. And I really want your support in this, but I'm going to marry Ryder, whether you want me to or not." Haley ended the conversation by turning her back to her sister and continuing her search for a dress.

"For a smart girl, your really, really stupid." Taylor sighed at her sister's stubbornness but dropped the subject regardless.

--

The lights of the carnival could be seen 40 miles away, illuminating the whole town. The townspeople scurried about, making sure to visit every booth, ride, funhouse, game, and any other place of pure enjoyment. The Algonquin carnival only came once a year. It was a momentous occasion that blessed the town every fall. It was one of the things Haley loved about her town.

She stood in the middle of the carnival, and watched as all the people swarmed around her, children, teenagers, and adults of every age all eager to see and linger in every aspect of the carnival.

Haley smiled, she wondered if it was like this in every town, that such a small event could bring everyone out, everyone closer.

She was brought out of her daze by an arm placed around her shoulders and cotton candy placed in her hands.

She turned to the man that had made her so happy, these past two years. He could make her laugh, make her smile, he always said the right thing, he was perfect. This night was going to be perfect.

"Would you like to ride the Ferris wheel, m'lady?" He asked in a funny accent.

Haley laughed; her smile reached her eyes, "As long as you stop talking like that."

Ryder kissed her forehead, and began to lead them to the Ferris wheel, "No promises."

So far their night had been the picture of perfection, not one hair on the head of Haley's night was out of place. She wore a white summer dress with a sweater over, and her blonde hair was curled and pulled into a low side ponytail, letting her bangs blow everywhere in the cool fall breeze. Only a small it of make-up adorned her face, maximizing her beautiful features.

Ryder had picked her up exactly at eight, they had dinner at Haley's favorite restaurant 'Big Mac's' and she insisted that they both share macaroni and cheese.

They got to the carnival around nine, and had been wandering the grounds since. It was almost ten now, and the carnival was still in full swing.

The Ferris wheel attendant led the couple to a chair, and pressed the restraint down, firmly. Ryder grabbed Haley's hand as they began their backwards descent to the top. Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she loved fall. She loved the Algonquin carnival. She loved Ryder. Her life was amazing, there was no denying it, she was getting anything and everything she could ever dream of.

For the second time that night, Ryder pulled her out of her daze, "Hales?"

"Mhm?" Haley sighed contently, eyes still closed.

By this time they had stopped at the very top, Haley loved when she stopped at the very top.

"Look at me." Ryder demanded softly.

Haley opened her eyes, and turned slightly to face her boyfriend. Her eyes were immediately directed to a small box in his hand.

Haley gasped.

"Now I can't get on one knee or anything," Ryder began, gesturing to the restraint, "but I didn't want to propose to you on the ground, because that wouldn't explain how I feel. You, Haley James, make me feel.. so amazing; like I can fly. I never dreamt of leaving Algonquin before I met you, I never thought I could. I never dreamt of working anywhere but my father's firm, but you've inspired me, in more ways then one. I can be myself when I'm around you, and you're not afraid to be yourself, and you're so strong. I get my strength from you. I never ever thought I would fall in love, but you've turned my world around, and I love that." Ryder opened the box to reveal his silver and blue class ring.

"This is all I can afford right now, but I want to feel like this for the rest of my life. Marry me, Haley."

Haley was a speechless, tears formed in her eyes and she nodded furiously. She grabbed Ryder's chin and kissed him. She managed to wrap her arms around him and envelop him in a hug, even with the restraint.

Haley was so caught up in her happiness she didn't hear the three, deep, quick cracks that resembled gun shots, assumed to be fireworks.

Her hip suddenly felt damp, she pulled back a little from Ryder's embrace. She looked at her hip and saw her white dress now stained with red. She looked back up, perplexed and she saw Ryder's face pale, his eyes slowly closed and his lifeless body fell back.

It was then she looked around at her surroundings, she was no longer at the carnival, in the Ferris wheel, she was in her school's tutor center, surrounded by seven stunned faces, fear, and three dead bodies.

--

Haley didn't know if it was her own screams that woke her up, or the excessive dampness that surrounded her, or the comforting arms and soft whispers around her.

When she opened her eyes she was staring directly into deep, worried, blue eyes.

He saw her confusion, "You were screaming, I was just coming to make sure you were okay." He explained.

"Nathan?" She asked softly. Was the vulnerability he heard in her voice?

"Yeah, baby?"

Haley looked hesitant, "Can you stay with me, just for tonight?"

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: Volleyball just ended, and I have two hours to myself, finally. So why not give you guys another update? Expect another one soon! Keep up the reviews guys, I seriously love you!**

Same in Any Language

Before he ever opened his eyes, Nathan knew he was alone. The peace and serenity he felt the night before was gone. The warmth that radiated off Haley's sleeping body when he held her was replaced with a stale cold. His chest, where a head once rested with the honey blonde locks that tickled his chin in the breeze of the fan, was now covered with a light blanket.

He knew the previous night wasn't a dream because he could still smell her; the sweet vanilla scent that always surrounded her was still present in the air. And he could still feel her, or what it seemed like only she could make him feel; anxious and calm, all at the same time.

Nathan confirmed his theory when he opened his eyes and inspected his surroundings. He looked around the pale yellow room, illuminated by the sun that broke through the window; silently taunting him, showing Haley's absence.

Nathan sighed, silently picturing the god's laughing at him overhead. Nathan knew he shouldn't be this disappointed, to wake up and be alone; more importantly, not have Haley. But he was, and that fact alone made him annoyed with himself beyond belief.

Nathan rubbed his eyes and slowly began his shameful walk back to his room. As he approached his door he let out a frustrated grunt, staring at him was Haley's stick figure of version of himself. '_Why does she have to be so damn cute?_' He forcibly opened the door, allowing it to hit the wall behind it and bounce back to a close. Nathan threw himself onto his bed and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He grumbled into his pillow, he flipped onto his back so he was now facing the ceiling, "She's just a girl," he told himself out loud, "one with pretty big issues."

* * *

Honey blonde waves fanned the ground, Haley layed upside down on the couch, so her head was hovering just above the plush carpet. One hand held her cell phone, connected to a long black wire that plugged into a charger in the wall, pushed against her ear; the other hand was in her mouth, as she mercilessly chewed her fingernails.

"Mhm.." Haley nodded, making her slightly dizzy, probably because she had been upside down for over a half-an-hour.

"Yeah, JJ, I get it." Haley sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sure, today is fine."

In the room Haley heard somebody clear their throat, she jumped, a reaction that sent her forward, flipping over so she was now on the ground facing the couch.

"Yeah, JJ, see you then." Haley snapped her phone shut, threw it to the floor, and rubbed the back of her head.

Haley went to stand up, and wobbled a bit, '_maybe I shouldn't have layed upside down_ ' she thought.

Once Haley steadied herself, she turned to face Nathan, "Didn't your mother ever teach you its rude to interrupt someone's phone conversation?" Haley asked brushing past him.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Nathan smirked, and followed Haley into the kitchen.

"Whoah, did we just step into a Martha Stewart catalogue?" Nathan asked looking around at the kitchen, which was covered with fabric samples, bridal magazines, color combinations, sample invitations, and about seventeen different cakes.

Haley walked over to one of the cakes and swiped her thumb across the side, and placed it in her mouth. Once all the icing was off her finger she explained, "The Brookie monster is in full Bridal Nazi mode; we don't question it, we simply comply."

Haley sat down and moved some of the magazines around the cluttered table, attempting to tidy it up a bit.

Nathan saw this as the perfect opportunity to ask her about last night, he sighed and leaned against the counter, "Are you.. are you okay?"

Without looking up Haley stated, "I'm fine, why?"

"Its just last nigh-" Nathan was interrupted by Brooke, who by the looks of it, was on a mission.

"Who took the icing off this cake!?" Brooke asked inspecting the side of a cake.

Haley looked up from her cleaning job, and immediately pointed to Nathan, at whom Brooke glared.

"Don't be too mad Cheery," Haley spoke, "he simply didn't know better."

Nathan stood with his mouth slightly agape, as Brooke opened her mouth and then closed it, holding back a few choice words.

"Brookie, can you clean this up soon? JJ' coming over with some people from the label and I need this place giving at least the illusion that its clean." Haley asked, turning to flip through a magazine.

Brooke turned her glare from Nathan and looked towards Haley, "I didn't know he was coming over."

"It's a slightly new development." Haley explained.

"What time?"

"Like an hour?"

"Okay," Brooke placed her hands on her hips and looked to be deep in thought, "so what did you think of the cake?"

"The icing's good." Haley stated, still flipping through the magazine.

"I think I'm going to go call the caterer then." Brooke said as she exited the room.

This time Haley did look up, "Brooke! The table!" she shouted.

Seeing that Brooke didn't hear her, or was ignoring her, she sighed and got up.

It still baffled Nathan the way the two friends communicated and understood each other, heck, he was positive that Brooke thought it was him who stole a taste of the cake.

He saw Haley go to leave, and stepped in her way; prohibiting from leaving.

"Yes Blue?" Haley asked, tapping her foot slightly, she needed to get ready before her meeting.

"Are you sure you're okay? Last night you-" once again Nathan was cut off.

"Yeah, I should really lay off the caffeine before bed, Brooke always says that I-" it was Haley's turn to be cut off.

"Haley." Nathan spoke softly, brushing his hand across her wrist.

Haley's face fell, and her eyes reflected the pain and vulnerability Nathan saw last night, "Don't tell Brooke." She whispered almost inaudibly, Nathan almost didn't hear it.

Nathan took her hand in his, "Hales-"

"She has so much going on, with the wedding, and the engagement party. Just please, keep this between us?" Haley squeezed his hand, assuring him that she was fine; but her eyes shown a different story.

Nathan nodded, and Haley reached up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Nate."

Haley gave his hand one last squeeze, and left the room. Nathan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Haley James was a mystery, and he was determined to figure her out.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Haley scrambled to finish her last coat of mascara. Normally she wouldn't bother with makeup, especially if she was just staying in, In fact, she hadn't worn makeup since New York, but she was determined to hide the bags under her eyes, and fake that she was okay; at least in front of her manager and label.

Haley slipped on her black Jimmy Choo studded platforms, she ran her hands over her skin-tight dark wash jeans, and adjusted her hood on her form-fitting white sweater. She pushed her bangs to the side of her face, and ran her fingers through her naturally wavy locks. Finally content with the way her makeup accented her eyes and skin tone, and the way her hair framed her face, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

She could hear voices from where she stood outside her room and her stomach immediately churned. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous, these were people she knew, people she was used to, but something was different, something was wrong. Haley James never felt insecure, she was strong, she was confident; so what was the problem?

"Come on Haley, don't be such a baby." Haley told herself aloud.

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of lunacy." Nathan said walking out of his room, engrossed in a 'Sports Illustrated'.

"Well you would know, right?" Haley snapped.

"Ouch Hales, that one hit me hard." Nathan deadpanned, he looked up from his magazine and his breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful. Of course she was always something to behold, but he hadn't seen her out of t-shirts, her hair was usually haphazardly thrown into a messy bun on top her head, or a low ponytail, and her bangs were usually pinned back.

"Sorry Nate, I'm just a bit anxious." Haley explained, oblivious to his staring.

Nathan nodded, not trusting his voice. "I don't even know why though, its not like they're here to judge me, hell, they praise me, but even if they didn't like me, its not like I care." Haley rambled.

"Haley James!" Brooke shouted up the stairs, "Get your cute butt down here asap!"

"I guess I'm gonna," Haley pointed in the direction of the stairs, suddenly aware of Nathan's silence, "yeah." Haley walked by him, slightly brushing his arm as she hurried past.

"Damn." Nathan stated after she was out of earshot.

Haley twirled her pen between her fingers, trying to make it go a full rotation without dropping it; so far she hadn't succeeded. She gave a loud, bored sigh, as a man in a black suit droned on and 3 mindless other men in black suits nodded at the respected times. JJ hadn't even shown up yet.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Haley hopped up and immediately volunteered to get it, happy to have an excuse to leave the table.

She slowly walked to the door, trying to stall from going back to her 'meeting' for as long as possible. Once she opened the door she let out an excited squeal, "Dear Lord, you're pregnant." Haley smiled at the woman who stood across from her.

The woman's smile brightened and she pushed back her blonde curls and immediately enveloped Haley in her arms, "You knew that, smart ass." The woman remarked.

Haley scoffed, "Yeah, but dude, you're like.. **really** pregnant."

"That's what the doctors say." The woman smiled.

Haley gave a smile of her own, "Its so good to see you again, Peyton." taking the pregnant girl in her arms once again.

"You too Hay." Peyton hugged her back.

"Oh, I can feel the love." A man with shaggy brown hair stated, coming out from behind Peyton. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with a suit jacket over his t-shirt.

"JJ!" Haley squealed, jumping into his arms, "Jake Jagelski, how the hell have you been?" Haley asked kissing his cheek.

"I feel like I'm the one with a child in me." Jake laughed, setting Haley back on her feet.

"To bad he isn't." Peyton mumbled, nudging Haley causing her to giggle.

"Ha ha." Jake deadpanned, "How's the meeting going?" Jake asked as they were led into house.

Jake's answer came in the form of a smack to his chest, "Ouch! What was that for?" Jake asked rubbing his chest.

"You left be alone with the most boring people I've ever met." Haley whisper-shouted, so she didn't attract attention from the meeting room, conveniently connected to the kitchen. "I've seriously perfected the art of sleeping with my eyes open."

"That'd be my fault," Peyton explained, saving her husband, "I had to stop and pee like 17 times."

"Oh, that's okay." Haley stated, immediately changing her tone.

"What is this? I get hit and she gets an 'oh, that's okay'?!" Jake said animatedly.

Haley shrugged, "She's pregnant."

"Women have it so easy." Jake shook his head, and this time received two smacks in the chest.

* * *

**The Pros and Cons of Loving You (Summary)**

**Haley James lived for writing the facts. She was a living, breathing journalist. So when she is offered the ultimate story, the ultimate chance, it was hard not to jump at it. But as she finds out what she must write about, will she decide to follow through? Or is three months with Nathan Scott simply not worth the opportunity?**

**The Pros and Cons of Loving You (Clip)**

**It started out as an assignment; he started out as an assignment. But what it ended as was just as unpredictable and unattainable as the Carolina breeze. Over the course of three months I have lived, laughed, and loved along side Nathan Scott.**

**We've shared secrets, tears, passion, happiness, disappointments, memories, and a connection so deep not even the perils of high school, of life could penetrate.**

**So Nate, if your reading this I want you to know I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry, and I'm completely in love with you.**

**Always and Forever,**

_**Haley James**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: I suck, I know, but look ! I'm updating ! Score ! I'm really gonna try guys, but I just couldn't seem to get into it for awhile there, so I forced myself to write a bit at a time so I could get on to the next couple of chapters, which I promise won't disappoint. :) Try to bare with me here &I'm not gonna post 'The Pros &Cons of Loving You' yet because I don't want to have the first couple of chapters out there &then nothing, so I wanna plan it out a bit more, thank you to everyone who is still reading, I know I haven't been the greatest up-dater &I really appreciate your reviews ! :) So if you wanna continue leaving some so I know there is still life out there, I'd love that ! &It'd reallyyyy motivate me as well. :)**

Same in Any Language

"Purple and beige?" Brooke looked to her companion expectantly, who, at Brooke's suggestion, scrunched their nose and hastily shook their head.

"Yellow and pink?" Brooke searched her friend's eyes desperately; this time to be answered with gagging noises and gestures.

Brooke let out an aggravated sigh and threw her arms across the table, sending color swatches in the air and to the floor and basically every other cervix of the Scott kitchen. Haley immediately ducked under the table and out of the way, more to avoid Brooke's flailing arms than the tornado of color swatches.

Brooke dramatically put her elbows on the table, and threw her head into her hands.

Haley poked her head over the tip of the table, waving a beige color swatch as a symbol of surrender.

Brooke acknowledged Haley's attempt at comical relief with a nod, but continued to sulk and rub her temples, "I don't know how I'm going to be able to manage this Hales. This stupid engagement party, stupid wedding, stupid company, no stupid Lucas to help stupid Brooke, stupid little color… thingys, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-"

Brooke was cut off mid 'stupid' by Haley leaning over the table and placing both her hands on either side of her face, forcing her out of her personal pity party.

"You, Brooke Davis," Haley stated firmly, "are not stupid. Got it?"

Brooke nodded, her head still enclosed in Haley's hands.

"And since when is marrying the guy you are totally super blissed, mad crushed out on stupid? Never. And the only reason he isn't here is because he's training his ass off so he can skip practice to go to his own engagement party, which also isn't going to be stupid!"

Over the past couple of days Haley had developed a soft spot for a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed Scott boy… and maybe the other one wasn't so bad either, but hell would freeze over before she admitted that to his face. Haley was seeing herself succumb to the infamous Scott charm, and oddly she had no problem with it. Over these last few days, her and Lucas bonded, first it began with their shared love for a certain brunette Davis girl, but they both soon came to find out they liked a lot of the same stuff. I mean, who would of thought a basketball player would read… could read, for that matter? They shared a multitude of interests and soon became close friends, just in a matter of days; imagine if she knew the guy throughout her whole life? Nonetheless Haley couldn't think of a more deserving couple than Lucas and Brooke.

Brooke sighed, breaking Haley out of her thoughts, "Still doesn't help me with the color scheme."

Haley picked up a few swatches from the floor and placed them in front of Brooke, "Go for a forest green and a beige-ish." Haley suggested, "That way it blends in with the vineyard and you can wear golds, browns, beiges, they totally highlight your hair and complexion." Haley explained.

Brooke looked upon Haley's swatches and approved her logic by placing a dramatically loud kiss on the side of Haley's head, "I knew I kept you around for a reason H. James!"

"And here I thought it was for my beautiful face and hilarious sense of humor." Haley joked. "Now I have to go to the studio and attempt to give the people a hit."

"What is up with you Hay, usually you're producing number ones out the whazoo, even when you don't mean to, and now you're freaking out over a simple single."

"Honestly, I don't know. It's been awhile since I've preformed for real, and had a hit single or any single for that matter."

"So? Rock stars take breaks all the time, if Mariah can make a comeback then so can you."

"Its different."

"How come?" Brooke asked softly.

Haley paused, "It just is. I have to go."

Haley rushed out of the kitchen pushing past Lucas who had just entered.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked grabbing a Gatorade from the refrigerator.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Brooke took in her soon-to-be-husbands sweaty appearance and cocked an eyebrow, "didn't bother to shower after practice, huh?"

Lucas gave a lopsided grin, "Well, babe, I know how you like it when I'm all hot and sweaty; just thought you might appreciate it."

Brooke smirked, a talent that's resemblance to another certain Scott brother didn't escape Lucas's attention, "Yes, but I like it more when _I_ get you all hot and sweaty." Brooke winked.

Lucas set down his Gatorade and proceeded to take his fiancé in his arms, despite her protests and attempts to get away.

"Ew, Luke!" Brooke whined, "You're all sticky!"

Lucas chuckled and silenced her cries with his lips.

"And for the record," Lucas began huskily, "I like it better when you get me hot and sweaty too."

* * *

"How deep do you wanna go? Because I don't know if I can," Haley belted into the microphone, trying to incorporate her feelings into the music, she just couldn't feel the connection. "How wrong, how wrong do you think I am?"

While the music blared through her headphones, Haley shook her head and her hand to indicate she wanted to cut. She continued into the room where her producers sat, '_They are actually debating the ways I suck… awesome._'

"I think it's the percussion, it's off; I vote we take out the percussion."

"We can't take out the percussion, I vote we just change up the guitar lead into G a bit."

"No, it's definitely the percussion, I vote we change up the bass to make it sound a bit more rough around the chorus to offset the percussion."

"I vote we take a break." Haley sighed and fell back into a chair, she had been at the studio for six hours straight and the song still wasn't coming together. Haley, Jake, and Peyton, well mainly Jake and Peyton, had been debating about what was missing. Deep down Haley knew it was the heart; heart was missing from this song. That deep connection she usually feels when she sings her music, the inspiration behind the words. She just couldn't get into it.

"Alright, lets take five, I'm starving, I swear with the size of my stomach you'd think I couldn't fit anything else in it." Peyton chuckled and Haley gave a soft smile.

Once Peyton exited Jake rolled his chair over to Haley's, never one to beat around the bush he spoke his mind, "We all know why this isn't working Hales. It isn't the percussion, or the guitar, or the bass, its not even the song; its you Haley-bub. Now tell me what's really on your mind so we can get over this minor hurdle and get back to producing what we know is gonna be your next kick ass single."

Once again Haley sighed, "I really don't know what to tell you; everything's just off."

"Why?" Jake persisted.

"That's the thing!" Haley exclaimed, "I have no idea! I know what I want to feel, I know what I'm supposed to say, and I'm trying to weave my feelings in my music… I just… I don't know."

Jake paused before speaking, clearly choosing his words carefully, "Haley-bub, you said you know what you _want_ to feel, and what you're _supposed_ to say; what do you **really** feel and what do you really **want** to say, Hales? And since when has your music been about 'weaving' your feelings in? Last time I check, your feelings were the music, and that's what spoke to your audience."

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she could feel the tears already pricking the backs of her eyelids, she took another calming breath before opening them, "Can you give me a bit, JJ? I think I know what I want to say."

Jake nodded, "Take all the time you need bub, just call when you're ready." Jake patted her shoulder and exited the studio, closing the door behind him.

Haley sat with her head in her hands, silently racking her brain from something, any sort of feeling, the only problem was she was too overcome with so many different emotions it was hard to just place one, let alone them all. That's what she always did though, bottled up her emotions because they were too difficult to deal with. People thought she just didn't feel anything, but she did; she probably felt more than any other person, that's what heartbreak does to you.

Haley quietly mumbled to herself, "How strong do they think I am?"

Suddenly Haley's head sprang up from her hands, "That's it!" She grabbed a pen and her notebook and her guitar.

* * *

Haley set her guitar against her stool and walked into the other room and pressed a few buttons, turned a few knobs, and hit the record button. She heard the soft strumming of her guitar play back in her headphones. She quickly situated herself back on her stool in front of the microphone and waited for the note she was to begin on.

She had long ago sent Peyton and Jake home; she told them that they could relax and that she could handle it. Though in all actuality, she didn't want to breakdown in front of them, also Peyton's sleep deprivation couldn't be good for the baby or Jake.

It was now three in the morning and Haley knew her voice would be sore and a bit raw, but she didn't care, she thought her voice had more conviction that way; though she was pretty sure it would be raw from feeling when otherwise performing this song if recorded later.

Haley took a deep breath and sang into the microphone, this time she wasn't timid, she didn't hold back, the music flowed through her, the music was her.

"How deep do you wanna go? Cause I'll go there if I can, you make this harder than it has to be, how strong, how strong do you think I am?" Haley's voice faded out and she suddenly couldn't breathe; she was too overcome with emotion.

In the center of the studio, Haley fell to the floor, tears falling from her eyes and onto the floor, her voice was hoarse, she had given her song her everything, just like she used to; but now she had nothing left, "How strong do you think I am?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: Making up for lost time. :) This is basically all Naley fluff, because there wasn't any in the last chapter, this &the next chapter will be about the trip to the party &then the next fourish chapter will be about the engagement party &I really hope I don't disappoint, they'll be up soon ! Super promise, I'm like super-inspired now. :) Reviews would be lovely, if you want to show the love. :)**

Same in Any Language

It was the day before Brooke and Lucas's engagement party Nathan and Haley were preparing to drive up, while Brooke and Lucas flew up along with Luke's parents a few days before.

Nathan had to stay later for a meeting with the coach and Haley wanted to pick up her single today, also Brooke asked them if they could pick up some fabrics she needed for her dress on the way up, she wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her big day.

Nathan laid on the horn of his SUV, "Haley! Lets move!" He yelled into the open door.

He heard a muffled, "One sec!"

Nathan sighed and shook his head, that girl never ceased to amaze him, they were supposed to leave 45 minutes ago, but thanks to a series of events which included getting breakfast, forgetting a certain item to pack, wanting to get extra batteries just in case, a trip to the bathroom, an umbrella (which Nathan swore was unnecessary and made her put back), getting a pair of shoes Brooke will want later, getting another pair of shoes that Brooke won't steal but still match that dress Haley packed, getting another pair of shoes that would act as another pair of backup shoes if for some reason all her shoe options fall through, and another trip to the bathroom.

Fed up with waiting, Nathan walked back inside, wondering what she was getting this time and seriously contemplating offering to buy her a pair of shoes if they can leave right now.

"Hales, if we want to pick up the fabrics on the way and not be decapitated by Brooke, I suggest we leave now."

"Yeah, yeah I was just getting my Ipod, chill out dog." Haley stated walking out of the kitchen.

"I am chill, and don't call me dog." Nathan scrunched his nose.

"Whatever, dog. Shotgun!" Haley shouted taking off in a sprint towards the garage.

"You're the only one who could possibly have the front seat!" He shouted after her as he approached the door.

"It's for future reference." She clarified as she set up her Ipod to project out of Nathan's radio.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he got in the car, "And you're not getting the radio, btw."

"Btw? What the heck is that, since when are you 'textually active'?" Haley mocked while continuing to set up her Ipod.

Nathan shook his head and smirked as he pulled out of the garage, "You're still not getting the radio."

"I didn't ask for the radio." Haley stated.

"You didn't ask at all." Nathan pointed out.

Ignoring his interruption, Haley continued, "I am using my Ipod, not your radio; just your speakers." Haley finally looked up and gave him a cheeky grin as Oasis' 'Stop Crying Your Heart Out' filled the car.

Nathan groaned, this was going to be a long ride to Napa Valley.

* * *

Nathan let Haley play her music all the way to the studio, thinking he could give her her fill, and then listen to his music the rest of the way. Well his rap, as Haley so politely mentioned earlier, rap doesn't 'qualify' as 'real music'. Though Nathan argued at the beginning, there was no way you could win a battle about music against Haley James.

As Haley hopped back in the car, she held out the CD before her.

"Well?" Nathan asked, beginning to pull out of the parking lot.

"Well what?"

"Are we going to listen to it?"

Haley scoffed, "No way."

"Why not, have you heard it already?"

"No, I haven't heard the final edit. But you don't like my kind of music, remember?" Haley argued, placing the CD in her bag.

"I could if you were singing it." Nathan replied honestly.

Haley rolled her eyes, but her insides were in knots, billions of butterflies were swimming in the depths of her body and she couldn't do anything to control them.

She tried to hide her smile, "Thanks, but we're still not listening to it."

"If that's how you feel." Nathan shrugged, deciding not to push the subject.

"It is." Haley clarified.

Nathan nodded, and turned on the radio.

Haley gave a fake laugh, "Oh no, no, no. We are not listening to you c**rap**."

"We listened to your music already!" Nathan defended.

"For like two minutes!"

"My turn." Nathan stated definitely.

"Pull over." Haley demanded.

"What?"

"Pull over." She repeated.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"You're not getting out of this car." Nathan stated pulling over.

"I'm not going to get out, dumb ass. Now face me."

Nathan did as he was told.

"Now, I know you've taken a couple basketballs to the brain, and your mind has been corrupted by the poor excuse of music you listen to, but I assume you know what rock, paper, scissors is?"

Nathan ignored her insults and nodded.

"Alright, rock, paper, scissors, shoot, for total music control, got it?"

Nathan nodded once more, and they simultaneously recited, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"YES! Paper covers rock!" Haley cried victoriously.

"Cheater." Nathan mumbled as he pulled back onto the road.

"Sore loser." Haley grinned, while setting up her music.

* * *

After about an half hour of Haley's 'emo music' as Nathan called it, he couldn't take it anymore, "How bout we just have no music?" Nathan asked turning off the stereo.

"Fine, but you'll have to find something else to keep me entertained." Haley reasoned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like what? I'm driving."

"I know that stupid. Oh! Lets play the colors game!" Haley clapped her hands excitedly.

Nathan smirked at her antics, he could only see her out of his peripherals, but he snuck a look every chance he got; but that didn't mean anything, right?

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

Haley's mouth hung open, "Dog, how many road trips have you been on?"

"I don't know, a lot? And I thought I told you not to call me dog."

"And you've never played the colors game?" Haley exclaimed.

"Nope." Nathan shrugged.

"Dog, you've been missing out."

"I told you not to call me that." Nathan stated.

"Which is why it's more fun to call you dog." She dismissed, "Okay, so here's how you play, I pick a color and you pick a color-"

"Blue." Nathan interrupted.

"Your death." Haley shrugged before continuing, "I pick black. Now we look for cars that have our colors, first one to thirty wins. 1… 2, 3…4…"

"But there are no blue cars." Nathan whined.

Haley couldn't help but notice how adorable he was when he acted childishly; she reached over and pinched his cheek, "No re-picks. 5, 6…"

After demolishing Nathan's ego in the colors game, the license plate game, and the 'Out of State' game, in which every time you saw an out of state license plate Haley would yell "OUT OF STATE!" at the top of her lungs and punch Nathan in the shoulder, Nathan finally called a timeout.

"Do you have a game for like everything?" Nathan asked a bit amused.

"Why yes, yes I do."

"How come?"

Haley shrugged, "When I was little my parents would pile all us kids up in the RV and we'd hit the road, sometimes without a destination, they'd just ask us which way we should turn or which road we should take; you wouldn't believe how much of the world you see that way, not going anywhere. Anyway, us kids would always find our own means of entertainment, sometimes it was just jamming out on the guitar, with my brothers fighting over the drum set and bass. We were kinda like the Jacksons, only much cuter." Haley laughed. "Then I guess I just carried those games over to touring. But I have learned that sometimes its better to look around instead of where you're going. Because in the end, the journey is the destination."

Nathan let the true meaning of her words sink in, she was letting him in, bit by bit, she was letting him see glimpses of her, however fleeting; she was showing him her real self. Not only was she gorgeous, inside and out, and funny, but also she was wise, way beyond her years. Nathan smiled at just the thought of her letting him in; he really wanted to know what made Haley James tick.

His thoughts were interrupted by a fist hitting his shoulder and a loud cry of "Out of state."

Nathan groaned, not really annoyed but not wanting her to know that. He then proceeded to turn back on the speakers so Haley's music choices now filled the car. He didn't mind so much now, he had his thoughts to keep him company.


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: 100 reveiws(:**

* * *

Same in Any Language

After a few hours in the car, a few bathroom breaks, a stop for gas, a stop for food, a few more hours in the car, and one more bathroom break, Nathan and Haley were exhausted. It's funny how not doing anything can tire a person out.

They were driving through a town called Carlyle, looking for the fabric place. The town seemed a bit deserted; it was actually a bit creepy. There was a motel, a gas station, a laundry mat, a bar, and a few small shops. They finally pulled up to the 'Fabric House', which was actually a house covered in fabric. Both Nathan and Haley got out of the car.

"They're probably closed, it's like… 9:48." Haley stated, looking at her phone.

Nathan knew she was probably right, and they'd have to stay the night in this creepy old town anyways, but he was a male, and it's a blow to their ego to let a woman know she could control him, so he continued to walk to the door.

He pulled at the handle, and sure enough, it was locked.

He jumped when he heard a voice behind him, "It says they'll be open at 7 tomorrow; geez, that's early." Haley shuddered, peeking over his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to stay by the car!" Nathan exclaimed, holding his chest, trying to get his heart rate back down.

"Dude, it's like a ghost town, do you seriously think I'm going to stay there; have you ever seen any scary movie… ever?" Haley lowered her voice to just above a whisper, "That's when they strike."

Nathan laughed, "You're being a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

Haley latched on to Nathan's arm as they walked back to the car, "It's always the nonbelievers that die first." Haley mumbled.

Nathan laughed once more and walked Haley to her side of the car, "I saw a motel down the street, we can just stay there."

Haley's eyes went wide as she sat down, she began to whisper-sing the Twilight Zone theme song.

Nathan shook his head smiling, shut the door, and began to walk around to the other side of the car, "Oh boy."

* * *

"No sir, we want one double room." Haley spoke slowly to the man at the desk. They had just arrived at the motel, and Haley was getting more frustrated by the minute. This guy just didn't get it! Nathan just stood behind her with a smirk playing across his lips.

"No. No double room left. Only single." The man spoke in a heavy accent, Nathan couldn't quite place.

Haley rubbed her temples, there was no way in hell she was over-paying for two rooms; she was already freaking out as it was. She hated creepy old towns.

"I have room close to desk and one down hall. You get one here and he get one down hall." The man winked.

Haley shuddered, "Listen creeper-"

Haley was silenced by an arm around her shoulders, "What my fiancé is trying to say, sir," Nathan began, "Is we would prefer a double room, she's old fashion, but I'm sure it'll be fine." Nathan winked.

The concierge looked on with a frown and a displeased facial expression.

Haley's mouth hung agape as she watched the exchange, then her lips formed a sickly sweet smile as she placed her arms around his waist, "Well, at least you didn't beat him up like the last one, sweetie." She stood up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

The concierge's expression turned solemn, but his eyes went wide, "We have single down the hall, room 23." He rushed out, and gave the key to Nathan.

Nathan smirked, and placed a kiss on the top of Haley's head, "Thank you."

* * *

Haley sat down cross-legged on the bed, Nathan sat across the bed in the chair, neither had said a word since they got in the room, and it was killing her. She wanted sleep, and she didn't want him in the bed next to her, well, that was up for debate, but she decided to make sure he knew his place, for now.

"So here's the thing," Haley began, "You're going to have to decide what you want more."

Nathan looked up from the magazine he was looking through, "What do you mean?"

"Our sleeping arrangements decide our car ride tomorrow." Haley explained from her spot on the bed.

Nathan still looked perplexed, so Haley let out a dramatic sigh, "If I get the bed, you get music control the rest of the way there tomorrow. If you get the bed, I get music control the rest of the way, and that includes volume control as well."

Nathan sat his magazine down, and thought about this for a second before asking, "Well, what if we both get the bed."

Haley laughed, "If we both get the bed, I get a disease. No, its either one or the other."

Nathan got up and took a seat across from Haley on the bed, "Well, however will we choose?" He asked in a girly voice.

Haley snorted, "Well Natalie," Haley raised her hands with her right fist in the palm of her left hand.

Nathan cocked an eyebrow, "You're on."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They both whisper-yelled.

"YES! Scissors snips paper!" Haley cried victoriously, for the second time that day as she climbed under the covers.

"Cheater." Nathan mumbled while getting situated on the couch, he took off his shirt, and folded it across the arm of the couch. He placed the keys next to the lamp on the table by the couch, and turned off the light.

Haley couldn't help but stare; she could still clearly make out his muscles, even in the dark. '_Damn, he is ripped._'

Feeling her gaze on him, Nathan turned around and smirked, "Like what you see?"

Haley threw a pillow at his face, but Nathan was quick enough to catch it. So Haley settled for sticking her tongue out at him, which was pointless in the dark.

"Goodnight Haley." Nathan's muffled voice rang across the room.

"Night Blue."

* * *

"_Shoot her, Jim." A male voice tempted, "You can't do it, can you? Just pull the trigger? We all know you won't."_

"_Stop it." A female warned._

"_Its okay Tay, it's the truth. He'd never shoot Haley; he wouldn't shoot any of us. Isn't that right Jim? You've got no balls." The man continued to taunt._

"_I mean it, shut the hell up now." The woman warned once again._

_There wasn't a picture, or any sort of visual that Haley could make out; only black, only darkness, and out of the darkness, a gun shot pierced the air._

"_What the hell did you do!?" The man yelled._

_Another shot pierced through the silence, then one more, the only things left were silence and more darkness._

Haley tossed and turned in her sleep, occasionally letting out small whimpers, suddenly her scream penetrated the hotel room's silence. Nathan was instantly by her side, gently shaking her awake.

Haley turned around; Nathan felt his heart break as he saw the tears run down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb, but they kept coming. He hated seeing Haley like this, but at the same time he was glad he was there to comfort her. What he really wanted to know was what or who is responsible for the normally eccentric girls now broken appearance.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest, muttering only a single word, one that Nathan would never forget. Not only did the word possess so many meanings, but the way she said it made his stomach do flips; he knew she only said it because she was vulnerable, but he couldn't help but think that maybe it meant something more.

"Stay."

Nathan tightened his grip around her, and kissed the top of her head, "Always."

* * *

In such a horrid excuse for a hotel, it surprised Nathan that he got as good of a nights sleep as he did. He didn't quite remember how he got in the bed at first, but suddenly glimpses of a distraught and venerable Haley flashed through his mind. He shot up from his snug place under the covers, and looked around the room for any sign of Haley. Her side of the bed was crumpled, as if someone had tried to make it, but failed miserably, but no Haley. Her bag was gone from the corner of the room, and the keys that previously lied on the table were also missing.

Nathan bolted out of bed, and hastily threw a shirt on and a pair of jeans on. He then zipped up his suitcase and looked at the bright red numbers shining from the clock on the bedside table, 9:23. '_Shit_', Brooke would kill them if they were late, and he still had no idea where Haley was. He quickly looked around the room, making sure he didn't leave anything behind, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Outside the door the car was parked a few spaces from where he had parked it last night, which meant someone obviously moved it. He looked around once more at his surroundings but still no Haley. He then turned back to the car, his breath caught in his throat. Haley was lying on the roof, her hair falling off the side, and her sunglasses perched on her nose.

The sight of her was intoxicating; he couldn't look away. The sunlight hit her perfectly, reflecting off her blonde waves. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't go there, she was too loaded up with issues, not to mention he was never one to look to settle down, or look to settle at all. Girls flocked towards him, he was the heartbreaker; there was no way he could keep a stable relationship, and Haley deserved some stability in her life. But he was getting ahead of himself, who ever said Haley was interested to begin with? '_She has a lot of other options, you know._' His conscience argued with his heart, his heart argued with his mind, his mind argued with his conscience; it was a constant battle, and he didn't feel like fighting with himself anymore.

When he got his nerve back, he began to walk towards his car, "I see the dreaded axe murder didn't get you," Nathan stated, referring to her fear of 'creepy old towns' last night, "shame."

"Oh, you'd be so overcome with sadness, you wouldn't be able to live either." Haley teased, sitting up from her lying position, "Morning Hotshot."

"Did you drive my baby?" Nathan asked, suddenly aware of the movement of his cars few parking spots down.

Haley quickly hopped down off the car, and opened the front door, and held out a white bag and a coffee, "Breakfast?" She asked.

"Haley." Nathan stated sternly, as if scolding a child.

"I may have taken it for a tincy spin." Haley admitted, emphasizing the size with her thumb and forefinger.

Nathan immediately dropped his bag in the parking space where he stood, "A tincy ride!" He exclaimed, checking his 'baby' for any possible damages.

"I went and got those fabrics, and then I got breakfast, and I filled up the tank! Look!" Haley did the last one mainly so Nathan wouldn't punch her in the nose for taking the SUV.

Nathan took a deep breath to calm himself; he realized he was taking those a lot around Haley, "Just get in the car."

As Haley quickly got in the car and closed the door, Nathan picked up his bag and threw it in the backseat.

Then he too, got into the driver's seat, "Haley! You moved the seat."

Haley smiled shyly and held up the white bag, "Taco?"

* * *

As Nathan approached a stop sign, he decided to turn on some music. Technically they hadn't discussed who would have reign over the stereo after last night, where the both shared the bed. But Nathan knew Haley wouldn't say anything if he took control, because that would mean she would have to talk about the incident last night; and if Haley James was good at anything, it was avoiding topics.

A few miles later Nathan pulled into a gas station to fill up once again, and Haley went inside to get something to eat. She took her wallet, but she left her bag.

After setting up the hose, he went back and sat in the car. He looked over at Haley's bag, and suddenly had an idea.

* * *

About a half an hour away from Napa Valley, Nathan decided to put his plan into action. He had been listening to his rap for the whole car ride, while Haley sat silently with her headphones in her ears, occasionally humming a soft tune.

Nathan skillfully reached behind his seat, and brought back a CD. He then pressed eject on his stereo, and replaced the previous CD with the new one.

Haley watched disinterestedly, she really didn't feel like talking, well talking about last night, and the other night where the same thing happened. She was trying to get it all to make sense to her right now, it wouldn't help to bring someone else in it and confuse them as well.

Throughout the whole car ride she could hear the faint sound of Nathan's 'music', it was all basically the same beat, the same words; but what he was playing now was different, it was familiar. She turned off her Ipod, but kept in her headphones, she looked away, as to not attract attention that she was listening.

Drums were hit, guitars were strummed, Haley got a sinking feeling down in her gut, which only rose when she finally heard her voice, she felt like she was going to throw up.

"**If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own."**

Haley cringed at the sound of her own voice, she wasn't ready to hear this, she didn't want to hear this.

**"How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?"**_  
_**How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am"**

Nathan had never heard Haley sing before, sure he heard some bits and pieces from the radio, but they were always so tragic, he couldn't stand to hear them. Mainly because they hit too close to home. But this was different, sure it was heartbreaking and sad, but it was different from all the other times he had heard her sing, because he knew her. He knew who she showed the world she was, he knew that side that she let everyone believe was truly her; but he also knew the broken part of her. The part she hid from everybody, he could relate the Haley from last night to this song; no matter how much she pretended and fooled the world, she couldn't fool Nathan Scott.

**"It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
What you going to do?  
How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?"**

Haley didn't know if she should be furious or grateful, she knew she would of never had the strength to listen to this alone, it was one the most truthful songs she had ever written, and she wanted to convey the truth and the pain through her lyrics; she just wanted to be enough, and she was to scared to hear that she wasn't. On the other hand, Nathan had no right to go behind her back, go through her things, and actually play _her_ single.

"**How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am**  
**If I move in any closer,  
If you let go and give yourself away,  
and if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change."**

He knew she was listening, she hadn't moved since her song began playing; he wouldn't blame her if she was angry, hell he'd be angry to if someone did what he did, and worst of all, he didn't know why he did it, he couldn't even defend himself when the situation called. He just felt like he had to.

"**How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?**  
**How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong, how strong, how strong do you think I am?"**

As the music faded out, silence enveloped the car.

The next half hour was spent in silence, empting the car was done in silence, the goodbyes were done in silence, with an awkward nod in the general direction of the other person.

But the silence wasn't going to last long, especially with Brooke Davis close by.

How Strong Do You Think I Am - Alexz Johnson  
I own nothing(:


	11. Chapter 10

****

Note: So I could tell you about my amazing surprise trip to Europe this summer &I could tell you about my excitement about finally FiNiSHiNG 'SiAL' &almost finishing 'JWYL' &I could tell you my sob story of how my laptop got stolen somewhere between Berlin and Rome, but I think you get the point. Good news: I know how I'm gonna continue both my stories. Bad news: it'll take awhile. But I'm back with a vengeance(: &apparently so is OTH, that first episode was iNTENSEEEE ! but I think we need more naleyyyy. (&I'm finally sixteen(:) So leave reviews to let me know you're still reading &that you acknowledge that I'm not dead. Also, the more you review, the more motivated I'll be to write(: I know this chapter is kinda lame, but I just wanted to get something out &have a filler because the next chapters will be much better(: &if you read my one shot that was up briefly I've decided to make it into a story since no one really liked the ending, so check it out ?

* * *

Same in Any Language

"So I was like 'Oh no, little builder man; that ice sculpture is going to be an angel, or I'm complaining to management and suing your sorry ass'. So then he cried a little and I got 60 off my angel." Brooke finished with an entranced smile, lost in her own memory.

Currently Haley and Brooke were getting ready for the engagement party in Brooke and Lucas's suite, while Lucas and Nathan were probably goofing off in Nathan's room. When Haley first walked in, Brooke demanded to know all the juicy details of 'Naley's' close quarter alone time. After Haley expressed the acceptable amount of their adventure, without giving anything remotely 'juicy' away, Brooke started to describe the pre-setup of the engagement party. In the midst of Brooke's rambling she got off on a tangent of how one of the workers had the nerve to talk back to her.

"Could you really sue him?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know, but I wanted my damn angel."

Haley shook her head; her best friend was just too much.

"So what's up with you HJ? What happened on your little road trip with the other Scott?" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I told you what happened already."

Haley had recalled the events of the past days to Brooke, intentionally leaving out certain developments that might of suggested to her eager friend that she was interested in Nathan. Not that she was, or was she? Gah! This was too confusing, she had sort out how she felt. It was too strange; she should have wanted to strangle him for going through her stuff and violating her privacy. But technically she could of turned it off at anytime, she could of told him no; so did it really count?

"Please, you and hotshot in a motel room and nothing happened? Sure." Brooke said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go check on the set up." Haley stated before walking out of the hotel room.

"I know all, Haley J!" Brooke shouted as the door shut.

* * *

"That was so cheap! That's illegal!" Lucas shouted hitting Nathan in the shoulder.

"Sore loser." Nathan scoffed, hitting Lucas back a bit harder.

The boys were sent to Nathan's room, under strict orders from Brooke. After Nathan busted Lucas up for being 'whipped', they decided to play a game, or five, of NBA live. So far Nathan had won all of them.

"I quit." Lucas muttered, throwing down his controller.

"Can't take the heat?" Nathan smirked also putting down his controller.

"Can't take your ego is more like it." Lucas quipped.

"Ha ha." Nathan mumbled sarcastically.

"So are you going to tell me what you did to Haley, or am I going to have to sick Brooke on you?" Lucas asked getting up and grabbing a water from the mini fridge.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Now is not the time to play dumb," Lucas stated, tossing a water to Nathan, "Haley barely said two words when we were all in the suite and neither did you. Something happened, and I think it would be best to tell me what you did now instead of having to deal with Brooke later on."

"Who said I did anything at all?" Nathan spat.

Lucas smirked, "I know you little brother, what did you do?"

Nathan sighed in defeat; "I might of, possibly, maybe took her single out of her bag and listened to it."

"Single, like a dollar?" Lucas asked.

Nathan gave his brother a look indicating his limited bull crap tolerance.

Lucas shook his head, "Didn't think so."

"And now she's pissed, or upset, or I don't even know because she'll hardly say two words to me." Nathan continued.

"What you're in, little brother, is what we like to call a 'pickle'." Lucas stated while making air quotes.

"No shit, and now I don't know what to do." Nathan sighed and threw his head back on the couch.

"Have you tried, I don't know, apologizing maybe?" Lucas asked, taking a sip of his water.

"How do you apologize for something like that Luke? 'Hey, sorry I went through your bag and took out your song, that you didn't want me to hear in the first place, and played it. My bad'?"

"Or maybe, a 'Hey, I screwed up. Let me make it up to you.'" Lucas advised.

"That's so lame though, she'll never go for that." Nathan stated rubbing his hands up and down his face.

Lucas set his water down on the table beside the couch, and sat down beside Nathan, "Well little brother, it's a start."

* * *

Haley wandered around the hotel, finally making her way into the ballroom where about 20 workers were bustling around adding the final touch on every aspect of the décor. Haley took time to admire her best friend's taste. She walked past a woman with short brown hair and too much make-up yelling into her headset, "You call these flowers champagne? They look moldy! Miss Davis is not going to be pleased. Fix it, or I'll find someone who can!"

Haley suppressed a smile as she walked towards the patio, where twice as many workers rushed from table to table and tree to tree, wrapping small dangling white lights everywhere. Brooke was finally becoming Brooke again. Day by day the robot Brooke, who had her walls built up to the sky, was slowly but surely breaking down.

Haley's conscience was grateful for the change. She couldn't help but feel responsible for Brooke's shield. Ever since Haley's life had did a complete 180, Brooke had taken it upon herself to take care of her. Everyday a piece of Haley broke off was another day when Brooke was forced to grow up. Haley felt like she had taken Brooke's childhood away for her and that wasn't fair to her best friend.

Haley knew the reason behind her best friend's journey back to normalcy had a lot to do with Lucas. For once Brooke was the one being taken care of. Lucas was a great guy who could see the beauty not only around Brooke, but in her as well. Her best friend had finally opened her heart.

After seeing this change in Brooke, Haley couldn't help but feel extremely selfish, not only for loading her issues onto Brooke in the past years, but for wanting to tell Brooke about her nightmares and her conflicting feelings for Nathan, and continue coming to her with her dilemmas. Brooke deserved to be happy, and she finally was; it wasn't fair to her.

Haley's thoughts were interrupted by a clearing throat, "Hey."

Haley turned around and looked straight into piercing blue eyes, "Hi." She said softly.

"I wanted to apologize, for earlier, I was out of line. I shouldn't have went through your bag, and I shouldn't have taken your CD, and I am _really_ sorry." Nathan rambled, ringing his hands.

Haley couldn't help but smile at his behavior.

"And I know it was stupid," Nathan continued, "and I should of listened when you told me you didn't want to listen to it and you have every right to hate me. I wouldn't blame you and you're smiling, why are you smiling?"

Haley laughed, "You do realize you're starting to sound like me, right?"

Nathan scoffed, "Do not."

Haley chuckled, "Whatever you say."

"So you don't hate me?" Nathan clarified.

"Not terribly, no." Haley smiled coyly while walking back into the hotel.

"Does that mean you sort-of do?" Nathan asked, following her.

"Maybe." Haley teased.

"You're killing me James."


	12. Chapter 11

**Note: That last episode was too sad, I cried. &then I was watching the clips for Monday's episode, I think this is gonna be the most intense season yet. More so than season four, which I thought was pretty intense for the most part. So with all the intensity and depression I've decided we need a bit of a pick-us-up, so heres another update, it's a bit longer than normal but I hope it helps(: As always, reviews will be deeply appreciated(: Also ! I just noticed when I upload the story on here, the lines don't stay on, so I just fixed this chapter and the previous one(: Sorry if there was confusion(:**

* * *

Same in Any Language

Haley and Brooke were scrambling around the hotel room, trying to finish getting ready. Haley currently had curlers in her hair and was sitting at the vanity in the bedroom putting on her make-up while Brooke was yelling at her from the closet, trying to find the right shoes. Pat Monahan was blasting from the ihome as Haley sung to herself.

Her and Nathan had wandered around the hotel for a while, just talking and teasing each other. They made they're way to the pool area and just hung out, it was nice, just to take some pressure off the current situation, or situations. Haley still had to sort out her feelings for Nathan, her problems with the past, her self-doubt, her life; it was nice to get a break from all that. Well, it was nice until Nathan pushed her in the pool.

It was an intense struggle, but Haley finally managed to pull Nathan in along with her. When they got back to the room Brooke shooed him away, much to Haley's amusement, and sent Haley straight to the shower.

Now Haley was running late and Brooke had started lecturing her from her spot in the closet, which required a lot of yelling.

"And as my maid-of-honor," Brooke shouted from the closet, "You have a contract to me, in said contract it is stated that you must contravene all skank-like temptations."

"How bout a little louder Brooke, I don't think the whole hotel heard you." Haley rolled her eyes.

"So you're not denying it?" Brooke asked walking out of the closet.

"So it is possible for you to speak at a normal volume." Haley mocked.

"So you do have to contravene skank-like temptations?" Brooke confirmed, sitting on the bed and putting on gold stiletto heels.

"First of all, there are no skank-like temptations to contravene, though good word use."

"Thank you."

"And second of all, those are my shoes." Haley stated, glaring at her friend in the mirror.

"Really? I thought I packed them." Brooke dismissed, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Well you didn't."

"But they're really cute." Brooke stated.

"That's why I packed them." Haley argued.

"Well I'm already late, thanks to you, and it would take longer for me to change out of them so there." Brooke explained, leaving no room for discussion.

"Well that's why I packed an extra pair, are you leaving now?" Haley asked standing up and walking towards the bathroom to take out her curlers.

"Thank you, and yes; unless you want me to wait for you."

"No that's fine, I'll meet you down there." Haley shouted from the bathroom.

"Alright." Brooke spoke timidly as she opened the door.

"And Brooke," Haley popped her head out of the bathroom, "deep breathes."

Brooke smiled and inhaled deeply.

"You're gonna be just fine, promise." Haley stated as her best friend walked out of the room.

Haley went back to the bathroom and looked at her reflection, "You however.."

* * *

Nathan was falling asleep at the bar, it had been almost an hour since the party had started, and it was only 9 o'clock. Brooke had come down about 15 minutes ago, but he still hadn't seen Haley. The time they spent together was light and carefree, and just what he needed; especially considering she wasn't mad at him.

But now a girl with bleach blonde hair and less than a half of a brain cell was trying to engage him in conversation, or probably more. Never before had he took time to notice a girl's intellect, what he had plan on doing didn't require much talking, but tonight was different. He wasn't looking for a good lay, he wasn't even planning on doing anything to anyone tonight, he was here to support Brooke and Lucas. And that was weird.

He should have seen this as an open opportunity, a chance to get half the girls now and the other half at the wedding. He should have seen the entire field, open and ready to play. He should have seen the more than willing participants, but all he saw was a soaking wet Haley trying to pull him into the pool.

When he looked back on all his previous relationships, or rather conquests, no one ever held the spunk, the charisma, the spark that Haley had. And he couldn't see any girl ever having that big of an effect on him, any girl but Haley.

"So I told her that there was no way I was gonna go out with a fake prada bag but she was like-" Nathan tuned the girl at the bar out once more and searched once more for Haley. He looked towards Brooke and Lucas, who were holding hands and making the rounds; still no Haley. He turned away and tried his best to focus on the girl in front of him, but ended up staring at the floor.

A tan set of legs came up beside him, the shoes were a white-gold color, and had heels of at least about 6 inches. He _knew_ those shoes; he looked up and came face-to-face with those same brown eyes he had been daydreaming about just moments before.

"I told you I needed these, Brooke stole mine," Haley started, "and when I went back inside, you were like 'you don't need anymore shoes', but I did, so ha!" Haley waved her hands animatedly, while Nathan just smirked.

"You're rambling, James."

"Whatever I was still right, I should of bet money or something." Haley mumbled the last part. "Oh, hi." Haley stated uncomfortably noticing the Pamela Anderson wanna-be sitting next to Nathan. Haley put her hand unintentionally on Nathan's arm.

"Hi." The girl glared.

"Haley this is.. um.." Nathan stood up, Haley's hand was drawing a warm sensation, she probably didn't even notice it.

"Sherris." The girl stated, holding out her hand.

Haley removed her hand from Nathan's arm to shake Sherris's hand.

"Yeah, Sherris, Sherris this is Haley.. my girlfriend." Nathan introduced putting his arm around her waist.

"What?" Sherris and Haley asked in unison.

Nathan nudged Haley in the side, "Yeah, going on 6 months." Nathan supplied.

"Feels like 6 seconds." Haley muttered with a fake smile.

"Whatever, that was so not worth flirting for half-an-hour." Sherris mumbled standing up and walking away.

"Nice meeting you!" Haley shouted behind her.

She turned back around to face Nathan. "So we're getting pretty serious I guess," Haley mocked, "I mean six months, whew."

"I had to say something, she wouldn't leave my side!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Aw, like a little stray dog. Did you feed it? I hear that's why they keep coming around." Haley joked.

"Did you see her? I don't she's eaten anything but a peanut for the last 24 hours." Nathan spoke horrified.

Haley laughed, "So I think we need a plan."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, since girls feel sorry for you and guys can't get enough of me," Haley tapped a finger on her chin, "we need a signal."

"A signal?" Nathan clarified.

"Indeed, a signal. When a girl or guy is boring us to death, or trying to cop a feel, we give the signal." Haley explained.

Nathan's jaw ticked at the mention of guys trying to touch Haley, and his grip on her waist tightened. Nathan nodded, allowing her to continue.

Haley took a deep breath, suddenly aware of Nathan's arm still around her waist. She stammered, "So.. the sig-signal should be something easy to.. remember." Haley took another deep breath and regained her composure, "So we should put a fist behind our backs. Like this." Haley subtly turned around so Nathan's hand was forced to let go; she demonstrated what she meant by hold a fist above her lower back.

"When the signal is signed, we must force ourselves to mingle and interfere." Haley finished, turning around.

"When the signal is signed?" Nathan smirked.

Haley smiled, "Exactly."

"So what now?" Nathan asked.

"Divide and conquer, my friend."

"Conquer what?"

Haley gave a devilish grin, "Everything."

* * *

Nathan had been sitting at the bar, it was now ten thirty and so far he had to save Haley a total of 4 times, and Haley had stepped in for him at least 9. At one point it was 3 girls at one time.

Even if it was just pretending, him and Haley being together felt good, it felt right. So Nathan took every chance he could to have her come and save him. Even when they were in separate groups they would share secret looks. Even if it was just a smile, or a bored look, there was something about the easiness of it all.

Nathan's thoughts were broken by his brother's hand on his shoulder, "You've got it bad." Lucas stated, sitting down on the stool next to Nathan.

"You're one to talk." Nathan scoffed.

"Yes, but you see the difference, little brother, is I'm doing something about the way I feel. You on the other hand, are just sitting here."

"Well, big brother, you seem to know everything, what should I do?"

"My advice?" Lucas looked towards Nathan, "Talk to her."

"We do talk." Nathan defended.

"Not like that," Luke clarified, "why don't you ask her to dance or something?"

"I could do that." Nathan concluded, looking towards Haley who was now laughing with Brooke while dancing. He couldn't help but smile at her smile, it was so real, it was so free, it was just so Haley.

"Go get her little brother." Lucas stated, "If you wait too long you might miss out."

Haley couldn't help but be impressed by how the whole party turned out, it was amazing. Brooke had done a wonderful job. Currently they were slow dancing together, just talking.

"So Dan hasn't said anything to me yet, but Karen thought the party was flawless." Brooke gushed.

"It really is Brooke, you've outdone yourself." Haley praised her best friend.

"You really have, pretty girl." Lucas clarified, coming up behind the two friends.

"Hiya Broody." Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"Cheery." Lucas winked.

Haley looked between the two and scrunched her nose, "You've turned my code names into a dirty, dirty thing."

All three shared a laugh, "Could I borrow my fiancé, Haley? I haven't danced with her all night."

Haley smiled and moved aside for Lucas to dance with Brooke.

Haley started to walk off to the side, not wanting to interrupt.

Soon a boy with dark blonde hair was by her side, "You wanna dance?" He asked.

She was about to politely reject him, but another voice stopped her, "Actually, she was just waiting for me." Nathan stepped in-between the two, and held out his hand. Haley smiled and took it as he led her further into the dance floor.

"You're getting better, I didn't even have to hold up the fist." Haley laughed as she looped her arms around his neck.

"I actually just wanted a chance to dance with the prettiest girl in the room." Nathan shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Haley could feel the blush creep up her cheeks.

"So what now?" Nathan asked, his breath tickling her ear.

Haley shivered, "What do you mean?"

"Well don't you have a game or something, you always have a game." Nathan clarified.

"Um," Haley hesitated, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Haley tried her best to keep her cool, but this close distance between the two seemed to get smaller and smaller by the second.

Haley attempted to regain composure for the second time that night, "You're no fun." Haley stated, "Ok, tell me a secret."

"Like what?"

"Like anything."

"I could tell you.." Nathan began.

"Yeah, so tell me." Haley laughed, slowly gathering control of her emotions.

"Or I could show you." And with that Nathan took the plunge.

He pressed his lips to hers, wary of her reaction. When she showed no signs of pulling away, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. When she finally registered what was going on, she opened her mouth, allowing him access. The kiss quickly became heated as his grip around her waist tightened and her hands went to the back of his head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

There went her composure.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello kiddies(:  
I'm back, miss me ?  
let me know in reviews(:**

**love you ,  
addie j***

* * *

Same In Any Language

Haley always wondered how Cinderella felt when she finally kissed her prince. Was it perfect and everything she could of ever hoped for? Was it inspiring or graceful? Did it take a few times for her to actually feel those butterflies that everyone talks about, or did she feel that spark right away?

When Haley first kissed a boy, she was in the second grade, and it wasn't anything like she thought Cinderella would of felt when she kissed her prince. Noses banged together, lips missed their targets; it had to be better than that.

When Haley kissed her first boyfriend, it still didn't feel like the fairytale she hoped to one-day find. His breath reeked, and she couldn't eat burritos for months without their smell making her gag.

When Haley first kissed Ryder it was magical, it took a few times before she actually felt that it was perfect, but it was enough and Haley felt like maybe it was supposed to feel that way, not hoping for too much, but not settling.

As she kissed Nathan, she couldn't help but forget about all her other first kisses. Nathan pulled her body flush against his and ran his hands down the sides of her body, Haley let out a small moan as his tongue teased hers. Haley knew this is what Cinderella felt like, it was just too mind-blowing to describe in any storybook, and especially to any four year-old.

Haley felt herself giving into the kiss with every passing second, she was sure the only thing keeping her from melting to the ground was Nathan's strong arms wrapped around her waist.

After awhile the couple pulled away breathlessly, and Nathan pressed his forehead to hers, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Nathan stated, keeping his eyes intently on her eyes.

Haley smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to once again crash their lips together.

The two were interrupted by a buzzing in Nathan's pocket.

Haley suppressed a laugh as she slightly pulled away from Nathan, "Please tell me that's your phone."

Nathan muttered a sarcastic, "Ha, ha." And pulled the phone out of his pocket. The name '_Brooke Davis_' flashed on the screen and he let out an aggravated sigh.

He handed the phone to Haley who chuckled at his annoyed expression.

Haley flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear, "Hello?"

"I can see you."

Haley laughed, "That's not creepy."

Nathan gave another sigh, concluding that no conversation with Brooke was a short conversation. As he pulled away Haley kept one of her hands on his shoulder as the other held the phone to her ear.

"I don't care how hot he is, there will be no 'making love in this club', are we clear?" Brooke stated through the speaker.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Haley asked, mouthing an '_I'm sorry_' to Nathan.

"Yes, I need your assistance, so detach yourself from boy toy, and get your ass over here."

Haley scoffed, "If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

Nathan smirked, and Haley could feel her cheeks getting hot.

"So? Who's more important, Haley J? Priorities!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be over in a second." Haley sighed as she hung up the phone, "Brooke." Haley stated.

Nathan nodded, "I kinda got that."

She smiled softly, almost shyly, for the first time taking in everything that just happened. She didn't know what to feel, she didn't know what she felt. Well, she knew how **she** felt, but what about Nathan? What was he thinking? That this was a mistake? That they just got caught up in the moment? He said that he had been wanting to kiss her, but what if he didn't mean it like that? What if it was just a 'caught up in the moment' thing? What if he didn't really like her like that, like her the way she liked him. Haley inwardly shuddered at the thought of giving her heart away only to have it torn into pieces, again.

Nathan could see the wheels turning in her head. He knew she was over-analyzing everything, and probably talking herself into the worst. He hadn't known her too long, but he had known her long enough to understand her thought process. He didn't want her to talk herself out of this, out of them.

He placed his hand under her chin and lightly tilted it, so her eyes were on his. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, and he felt her somewhat give in.

Once he pulled away, with his hand still under her chin, he whispered "We'll talk later."

She nodded with a slight smile, and turned away to walk towards Brooke, who was sitting impatiently at a table off to the side of the party.

Haley felt Nathan's eyes bore into her back and she smiled to herself, _He felt the same_.

As she approached Brooke, and her death glare, Haley felt her good mood falter slightly.

Brooke kept her eyes, unwaveringly, on Haley's advancing figure. Haley felt her stomach boil and rumble on the inside, something about Brooke's determined features gave her the foreboding feeling that she was in trouble with her best friend.

Haley took a seat next to Brooke and kept her gaze low.

"Haley J, do you know why I've called you here?" Brooke asked, now focusing her attention on something across the room.

Haley snorted a laugh and made her voice deeper, "This the day of my best friend's engagement party."

Brooke ignored Haley's attempt at comic relief, "I don't believe I am your best friend, Haley." Brooke's voice was calm, steady, and completely creeping Haley out.

"What do you mean B?" Haley asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Well, HJ, if I was your best friend, don't you think you would have told me about you and hot shot?" When Brooke finally faced her best friend, a smile broke out over her face.

Haley sighed, she should've known.

"Well, spill! Details HJ!" Brooke nudged Haley in the side.

"You seriously pulled me over here for this?" Haley gestured her hands between them, "This couldn't have waited an hour or four?"

"Four hours? Scandalous, H. James." Brooke teased.

It was Haley's turn to nudge her best friend, "Shut up!"

"Okay, okay," Brooke rolled her eyes in annoyance, "but you know you're gonna tell me later anyways." Brooke dismissed. "Plus, I have bigger fish to sear, or whatever."

Haley cocked an eyebrow, "Point, Davis? I assume you have one so I'd get to it soon."

Brooke smirked and leaned back in her chair, "Hey now, look who's all hot and bothered. Nathan must have done some number on you."

Haley's eyes widened as she took a smack at Brooke and her friend attempted to dodge the hand. Haley adorned a playful smile, "Oh, you're just jealous."

Brooke sighed, "Sadly, yes." Brooke's face turned slightly somber, "But this, my dear maid of honor, is where you come in."

Haley took a sip of Brooke's water, "I'm okay with it Brooke, but are you sure Lucas wouldn't mind that kind of threesome? I mean it is his brother."

Haley laughed as Brooke pinched her in the arm, "Focus Haley J." Brooke's voice was stern, but was contradicted by her amused smile.

Haley contained her laughter and attempted a serious expression, "Alright, focused."

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying," Brooke began, "you have a mission, H. James."

Haley's smile broke her mock serious stature, and before she spoke Brooke continued, "And yes, you can name it or whatever."

Haley smiled victoriously and continued to listen intently.

"Now, this is a 'search and rescue' mission. As you can see, the absence of my fiancé is not sitting so well with me."

For the first time Haley realized Lucas wasn't around. She was slightly grateful he hadn't seen her exchange with Nathan, nor her conversation with Brooke. As much as she loved her best friend, Brooke had a tendency to take things a bit out of context.

"Where is Lucas? I left him with you less than ten minutes ago." Haley asked, slightly confused.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Ten minutes? More like twenty-seven minutes and forty-three seconds. Goodness, I knew you were wrapped up in boy toy, but sheesh."

Haley blushed, before realizing Brooke was apt to exaggeration. "It has not been that long."

"Whatever," Brooke dismissed. "Back to the mission, our target is my wonderful fiancé, who has been taken against his own free will."

Haley raised an eyebrow, questioning the truth of that statement.

Brooke scoffed, "No one leaves Brooke Davis by choice."

Haley smiled and laughed sarcastically, "Oh, right."

Brooke glared at her friend's doubt, "Anyways," Brooke huffed, "Broody has been fiancé-napped, and our mission is deviate, distract, divide, and destroy."

Haley nodded confidently.

"You, Tutor-girl, will be the distraction. You are to distract with Broody's captors while I separate him from the pack."

Haley raised her hand, as if to ask a teacher a question.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, TG?"

"How am I to distract them?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "The art of mercilessly flirting."

Haley's eyes went wide, "Brooke! This whole thing with me and Nathan just happened, like two seconds ago! I can just go and flirt with his friends after we just kissed."

"I'd say it was a bit more than kissing." Brooke mumbled.

"Brooke!"

"Okay, okay." Brooke reasoned, "You guys aren't official yet, right? I mean you didn't tell me you were so I assume you're not."

"Two seconds ago, Brooke." Haley reminded her friend.

"Right, so do you want it to be official?" Brooke inquired.

Haley fiddled with the napkin in front of her, "I don't know. I mean, I guess. But I don't even know what he thinks or if I'm even ready for this."

"But the only way you'll know you're ready is if you try, right?" Brooke prodded.

"Yeah, I guess. But like I said, I don't even know if he wants anything to be official."

Brooke nodded, "Exactly."

Haley sighed, unable to keep up with Brooke Davis's thought process, "Say what?"

"Make him want to make it official." Brooke clarified.

"I still don't see how flirting with his and Lucas's friends will make him 'want to make it official'." Haley stated, with air quotes.

"Make him realize he doesn't want anyone else to have you." Brooke stressed. "For a smart girl you can be so dense."

Haley let Brooke's idea roll around in her mind. This could either work out perfectly or blow up in her face.

"Or do something less scandalous HJ, I don't really care. I'd just like to have some alone time with my fiancé." Brooke pleaded.

A few minutes passed in silence with Brooke's puppy dog eyes. Haley finally gave in.

"Operation Save Broody is a go."

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Brooke had stolen Lucas away and left her with his friends. They had all been pretty nice, though their names, resembling objects and abilities and directions and famous singers, were kind of out there. The only major problem she had was with Nathan and Lucas's teammate, Damien West. Haley assumed he was only invited because he was a part of their team, not because he was a close friend. He had even tried to put the moves on Brooke before she kissed Lucas and he realized that this was _their_ engagement party. He seemed pretty out-of-the-loop.

Damien was nice for the most part; he was just very... enforcing. Haley had attempted to talk to Junk, Mouth, Fergie, and Skills a few times, but Damien would interrupt and turn the conversation back to him. After a while it had really started to get on Haley's nerves.

Haley had made several not-so-subtle attempts to leave, and had also mentioned her huge, built, biker boyfriend, but Damien wouldn't let up.

Haley had scanned the room multiple times for Nathan, but he had seemed to have disappeared.

"And then I shot the winning basket. It was pretty much amazing." Damien reveled in his own accomplishments, oblivious to Haley's boredom.

"Mm, sounds exciting." Haley pursed her lips, Damien couldn't stop talking, and even more irritating, he only talked about himself.

"I know right!" Damien exclaimed.

Haley's eyes widened and closed and widened and closed, simply to amuse herself. Damien didn't seem to notice. '_I'm going to kill Brooke._'

About halfway through another one of Damien's magnificent stories, Haley felt a warm hand slip around her waist, and a pair of lips on top of her head.

Haley turned slightly, she couldn't contain her smile when she saw those blue eyes looking back at her.

"Sorry I took so long; Lucas had me sorting out some best man stuff." Nathan stated before turning his gaze to Damien, who had stopped talking mid-story.

"That's fine." Haley stated, suddenly chipper.

"Thanks for keeping my girl company, D." Nathan commented.

"Your girl? As in your girlfriend?" Damien questioned, a bit confused.

Haley nodded with a smile.

"Really?" Damien's face quickly shifted from stumped to mischievous, "That's funny, she didn't mention you the whole time we were talking."

"We were talking? I don't remember any contributions on my part." Haley stated innocently.

"She probably assumed you knew." Nathan spat, "She probably didn't realize you're not that bright."

Haley looked up at Nathan, hearing the slight edge to his voice.

Damien smirked, "Or maybe she decided to trade up."

"Then why would she be talking to you?" Nathan glared. Even though Damien was his teammate, he wasn't very fond of him. Okay, that was an understatement.

Damien was also really getting on Haley's nerves as well. He didn't even know her and he assumed she was into him. Haley decided she needed to diffuse the situation as best she could.

"How bout we all calm down? Okay, just take a step back." Haley placed her hand on Nathan's chest, he looked as though he was about to take a swing at his own teammate.

"Yeah Nate, listen to 'your girl', and walk away." Damien taunted.

Haley glared at him, _what a jerk_. Her gaze returned to Nathan, whose jaw was tense. Haley smiled at him, formulating a plan, but his eyes were occupied with a glare at Damien. She leaned so her mouth was at his ear and she whispered lowly, but not so low that Damien couldn't hear.

"Yeah Blue, just listen to your girl and walk away." Haley gently pressed her lips against the skin under his ear. "We could make out in the coat closet." She teased, still whispering.

Nathan smirked at Damien, and turned to face Haley. "Why not right here?" His voice was low, but still loud enough for Damien to hear.

She smiled as he placed one of his hands on her waist, and the other lightly held her face. Her arms looped behind his neck, and her hands slightly pushed the back of his head so his lips met hers.

The kiss was slow and intimate, as it began to gain momentum, a voice scoffed and footsteps were heard walking away. Haley pulled away slowly, but kept her arms around his neck.

"Yay for rising above jerk-faces!" Haley stated animatedly.

Nathan's face fell a bit and he pulled away from her embrace. Haley let her arms fall to her sides.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Why were you talking to Damien anyways? He's an ass." Nathan asked, the edge in his voice was back.

"I was just helping Brooke out." Haley tried to defend herself.

"By flirting with Damien West?"

"I was not _flirting_! I wasn't even talking to him! I was trying to talk to Mouth and Skills and Fergie and Stuff."

"Junk." Nathan corrected.

"And then he buts in and I can't get away, and I couldn't see you anywhere, and he wouldn't go away." Haley was exasperated, "Why would I intentionally sacrifice myself to Damien West's ego?"

Nathan laughed slightly, relieved Haley didn't fall for West's crap. "Did you feed him? I hear that's why stray dogs keep coming around." Nathan offered to lighten the conversation, mocking Haley's earlier words.

Haley sighed, relieved Nathan didn't think she had actually _enjoyed_ Damien's 'company.' She couldn't help but feel a bit accomplished as well. Nathan had been _jealous_. Brooke was right.

Haley smiled, "Don't laugh, that was one of the most terrifying experiences in my life."

Nathan replaced his hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Oh, I have no doubt." Nathan smiled.

"I'm serious; years of therapy will be needed."

"Like they needed weren't already." Nathan mocked.

Haley's mouth dropped. "You know, maybe he was right, maybe I'll just go and see if he wants to go to the coat closet with me." Haley stated, pushing Nathan's chest lightly.

Nathan tightened his grip on her waist, and pulled her closer. He placed his lips about her ear, mimicking her eariler actions.

"Or you and I could just start your therapy in the coat closet right now." He whispered, his warm breathe tickling her skin and sending shivers up and down her spine.

She smiled and turned her head so they were looking into each other's eyes, "That could work."


End file.
